Darkness Fangs
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: AU. In a chaotic world where vampires and humans live together and hate each other, twin boys are struggling to stay together despite the fact that one of them is human and the other is vampire. Can their relation as brothers survive?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Konichiwa, Minna-san!

I am really glad to write here and in English. This story is my first written fiction, even though; I have many others inside that evil mind of mine. Hehe. There are some OCs however the focus will be on the twins. Some canon characters won't appear and there will be some major changes .

**Warning**: There is nothing to worry about really except angst and some slightly violent scenes. Regarding the twins' relationship, it is a very strong brotherly love and absolutely nothing more.

I will use Japanese names and suffixes after them along with Japanese words and phrases from time to time. However, I will write their translation after the chapter.

Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

_Edit: 4/30/12012. Thanks for Evide-chan's help in editing this chapter.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kouji and Kouichi. I love them not own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<br>**

**Prologue**

It was only a mater of time. Many lives would be lost while others would just keep desperately clutching their lifeline.

When that red liquid, which was born inside each human, claiming the name "blood", became the most desirable thing for the darkness creature, the chaos began.

The blood became everything. War and Peace. Love and Hate. Light and Darkness. Vampire and Human. Both sides knew that the balance between both worlds reached its boiling point.

It was a naive cliche to say that both worlds were separated, for they were inseparable, similar yet different in every possible aspect and those who considered the separation of worlds as a solution were forced gradually to believe in their endless relation.

On the dark side, as what most humans agreed to call, there were creatures that were prejudiced of the thirsty fangs behind their lips. Vampires who felt confident that they were the best. At least they were not pathetic creatures. On the miserable side, as what most vampires agreed to tag them, there were proud humans who felt that their humanity made them the best. At least they are not blood _thirsty_ creatures.

One of those self-centered humans might wake up one day to discover that his own son turned into vampire because of unknown damned genes that entered his body or were born with him. Genes that needed time to resurface. The same human would ignore the fact that one of his ancestors had been vampire. It was a shame to admit that.

Vampires and humans were enemies yet they were friends. They wanted the other side's destruction, nevertheless they wanted the other side's survival. They hated and liked each other in an endless love-hate relation. Confused feeling struggled and fought fiercely to take over their pained souls, however, the most stable feeling between them was fear. The fear of each other and the fear of themselves increased untill they didn't know what to be afraid of anymore, yet they were aware of the unnamed fear.

Despite this conflict, they lived together suppressing their own feelings, their own desire to control everything —to take everything from the other side.

As a signal of the clear appearance of this chaotic war, which attempted to achieve their sick desires, one of the unseen fine lines between them cracked violently when another thread was born between both sides and the two worlds grew, not only inseparable but also intertwined.

A human and a vampire with the same features, the same parents, the same innocent manner lived together The only _simple_ difference between them was that one of them was human, the other was vampire. .

_Kouichi_ and _Kouji_. The first light and the second light.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Confusing? Hehe.<p>

I know it is a very simple and short prologue but I just wanted you to feel the atmosphere of the story. Let me know your opinion in order to improve my language and my writing skills. Constructive criticism is accepted.

Asari-chan ..^.^..


	2. Two Hearts Inside Me

**Author Note**

Konichiwa Mina-san ^.^...

I couldn't believe that I have finished the first chapter. Kyaa!This is my first experience so be nice. Just kidding. Criticism is most welcome *I need it*

Thanks to **Yue-chan** for her encouragement. That made me so happy. Enjoy everyone ^.^...

_Edit: 4/30/2012_

**Disclaimer :I don't own Digimon or the twins.I love them not own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Two Hearts Inside Me_  
><em>**

_Unable to do anything else but to feel sorry for the creatures who continue their suffering and struggling without realizing that they are wasting their lives, the rain kept pouring heavily. The air was full of coldness and loneliness' smell. Taking a sigh, the wind accompanied her friends in observing desperately the creatures' tired emotions.  
><em>

_Unaware of how cold the weather was outside the window, two identical four-year boys were playing tirelessly, laughing, chasing each other, throwing soft white pillows on each other while keeping their adorable dancing smiles. They laughed as if nothing in the world meant anything to them. They were together and that was enough for them._

_One of them a child with a slightly tough expression stopped running after his brother for the second time that night. He frowned a bit and removed his black bandana with white stripes in attempt to tide his silky, raven hair in better way because there was a chance that it would break loose while resuming their game._

_His concentrated work was interrupted by a small muffled chuckle from his brother who tried unsuccessfully to stifle it with his hand. The reason behind the other's laugh was clear as what his brother did with his hair looked exactly like what their mother did that morning except the bandana thing._

_The bandana boy simply shot a death glare towards him. The simple look startled his twin, forcing him to look at the floor embarrassingly. __This quick and familiar reaction led the boy who sent the death glare to sigh as if knowing how effective his glare was. __He came closer to his twin and played with his short messy hair gently,_

_'I am not angry, Kouichi-nii!'_

_Kouichi raised his head slowly to make an eye contact and gave a small, shy smile as usual._

_'Really?' He asked in a soft low voice to reveal his worry that the other is angry with him. Something he couldn't bear._

_'Yep! I couldn't be angry at you no matter what.' He continued after a shameful pause, 'I am sorry for that glare . I didn't mean to scare you!'_

_Their innocent smiles covered their faces once more as a signal that everything was OK. However, the thunder chose that peaceful minute to scream loudly. Kouichi who was the softer between them tugged his brother's sleeve as if asking for protection. Unsurprisingly, Kouji hold his hand protectively pulling him a little closer to his chest in sort of half hug._

_' 'kaa-san won't be late, ne?' Kouichi wondered in a worried tone that his brother caught immediately ._

_Kouji could feel his brother's fear and his worry. It was dark outside. Their parents kept repeatedly warning them from stepping outside the house no matter what happened and who could blame them anyway? Scary vampires could hurt them if they left.  
><em>

_The twins were deeply afraid despite Kouji's childish claims that he had no problem in going out and killing all of them. However, his fear was not even compared to his brother's. Kouichi got afraid from the slightest mention of anything scary outside their house.  
><em>

_Kouji stroked his hair affectionately.__ 'Tou-san and Kaa-san will come back before six...before the curfew." The last slipped word sent shivers to Kouichi's body, reminding him of yesterday's nightmare ._

_In fact, he couldn't remember any thing after waking but his brother's description of his status then was enough to terrify him. However, Kouji was there to comfort him.  
><em>

_'Kouichi is a-afraid. V-vampires will eat K-kouichi.' He whimpered while clutching the back of Kouji's light blue jacket ._

_'I am here. I will protect you. They won't touch you. I promise.' Kouji replied without hesitation as if his soul and body were programmed to keep telling these words to his other half._

_They didn't know what was waiting them and the suffering and sorrow they would go through. Back then, he didn't know that the innocent promise he swore to keep would push their lives towards a disastrous future.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

It hurt to have two hearts beating for different desires at the same time, to have two different personalities struggling to control, to be the guardian and the predator towards the most precious person in your life. It hurt to have the urge to protect and to hunt that certain person. He couldn't decide or choose between these lives no matter how hard he tried to clarify his thoughts .

Sometimes, he wished to return back and become the same four-year _human_ child he had been. The child who didn't care about anything but his toys and…his Nii-san.

Now, the toys and the same Nii-san became incredibly close giving him the fright that one day his precious Nii-san would be nothing but his _favorite_…toy.

Minamoto Kouji stood there between two worlds, two lives, two universes yet the same. Nothing separated both worlds except those who were living in them and wish for their split.

Before few minutes, he was a mysterious vampire in his school. He was like hundreds of his classmates older or younger. It doesn't matter. At this moment, he was crossing the border to the other world…to his house…his parent's apartment... his brother's world.

Silence controlled everything around him. Humans were asleep and everything was dead even the wind was motionless. In fact, he couldn't feel the wind in a small corridor in front of apartment in the eighths story.

The dead silence enabled him to hear his abnormal fast beating heart. He didn't understand why his heart was acting like this. After all, he was the cool, calm Kouji.

_Why?_ he wondered impassively

_Why I am here?_ another incoherent thought .

The supposed answer for this simple question was that it was his house. Anyway, Where was he supposed to go but his house?

Another angry why revolted against that so-called supposed answer.

**'Why did you return? Don't you see that you will hurt him sooner or later ?'**

Yes, he should not be here.

**'Why don't you leave this pathetic life with that miserable human and live normal life as a real vampire instead of being split between two separated personalities?' **

A faint smile found its way to his lips accompanied his whispering with that plain answer

'Because …I am _selfish_.'

The end of one of his every day's discussion with himself.

* * *

><p>The sound of the open door tore the calm silence. Kouji stepped quietly closing the door without causing another sound. Darkness was the master of the entire apartment except a few escaped rays of the shining moon that lit the living room. The apartment was small and tidy. A pretty one without much furniture because two teenagers didn't need a lot of luxuries .<p>

With a quick look to the clock on the wall, he realized that it was three in the morning.

_I came earlier than usual_

Throwing his school bag on the ground carelessly, he walked towards the living room. This darkness reminds him of the unbearable conflict inside him. He couldn't help but being torn between these feelings. His reality as vampire and his entire life as human fought day and night. He is both however sometimes he could feel that he was neither human nor vampire.

This house labeled his fake humanity, reminding him of all the cries, the laughs, the smiles and the tears he went through his fourteen years in his sweet home. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed his human life even if it was a lie. After all, he had discovered that he had been a vampire just before his fifth birthday. It felt good and normal with nothing to worry about. Another angry feeling pushed the first, mocking how weak and ungrateful he would be if he denied the fact that he was a vampire Let alone the fact that he was a True Vampire. A superior type that rarely exist among normal vampires.

He could act like a True Vampire in his school. He appreciated being there and most importantly appreciated his classmates' understanding that he didn't need anyone and wouldn't answer any questions.

However, no one could blame them for being curious around him, for he had just appeared from nowhere as a transferred student two years ago. Minamoto Kouji was a complete mystery to his classmates.

Walking and at the same time sinking deeper and deeper in his thoughts, he raised his head and looked at the window on the other side of the room. The moon's rays shone brightly on one of the coaches in the living room and at the crowded table in front of it .

On the table, several school books, papers, pens and other stupid things. The only thing that caught his attention was a portrait taken two years ago, a family portrait. His family.

In the picture, they were happy. His parents hand in hand beamed to the camera gladly to have this picture before their decided long work trip to Korea. Beside them two identical children stood but in different attitudes. The first child and the first light was smiling shyly. His messy raven hair fell loosely around his elf-like face to reach his shoulders. Crystal blue eyes shone sweetly above two slightly pink cheeks.

Kouji couldn't help but smile at how cute his twin could be when he was embarrassed. Actually, the reason of his embarrassment caused Kouji now to chuckle softly. At that time, he, Kouji, refused to take a photo despite his parents pleads which forced Kouichi to hold his wrist firmly. And they took the photo in that condition.

In the portrait, Kouji looked completely annoyed as he kept his gaze to the ground rather than the camera and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the blush on his cheeks. They almost had the same feature except the dark blue with yellow stripes bandana which covers his head leaving most of it in a long, neat ponytail and the shade of the color and its length. Till now, he couldn't believe that he went with them at that _sunny_ day to have fun in a public park. Their mom wanted to be with them as much as she can before…

_Stop_, he yelled at himself putting the portrait in its previous place.

_I shouldn't have such memories. I don't deserve them, _he thought bitterly.

Coming back to reality, he sighed tiredly and reached the light switch to lighten the room a bit. Surprisingly enough for a vampire, light was his power. The power that distinguished his superiority as a True Vampire.

The light participated in lightening the room along with the moon, revealing a figure on the coach. In fact, Kouji didn't need that light to recognize the sleeping teenager on the coach.

The human boy was lying peacefully on the coach, covered by thin white sheets. Dark blue hair fell around his face. He was breathing calmly. A small smile lit his innocent features. He was the same embarrassed child from the portrait. Kouichi

The same pure person Kouji knew since his birth. The only person that could make him smile at anything without caring about his cool, calm mask. However the most appreciated thing Kouji could feel around him was Kouichi's magical ability to make him love himself despite how much Kouji despises his life. For Kouji, his existence was enough to make everything perfectly good and worth living for.

In other words, Kouji simply loves everything in his Nii-san.

**'Liar!'** an angry voice shouted in his head.

He blinked in confusion before a painful headache caused him to clutch his head tightly.

**'You just love that delicious blood of his nothing more,'** the voice teased**. **

_N …no_! he screamed mentally_, That is not true. I don't –  
><em>

**'Don't deny it! Kouichi is nothing but a toy, a prey you will hunt one day and through him later away.' **

He tried to fight back, to defend himself and his feelings but deep inside , he knew that these words aren't completely fake.

**'Vampires look at humans as tools, as food and that is the way you are looking at him. It is a matter of time when you will ask for nothing but his delicious ,fresh, pure blood that you are dreaming about day and night.'**

_No stop it. He is my brother. I would nev –_

**'Don't lie to your self !' **the voice shouted angrily.

A pause.

**'He is _yours_ , isn't he? One day, you will hunt him unmercifully and hear his pleads with a monstrous smile on your lips while biting deeply in his neck and drinking his blood till the last drop.'**

'NO!' he screamed tearfully and knelt on the ground closing his eyes and holding his head.

He could hear his own scream echoed in the darkness and the shadows laughs.

'Kouji!'

As if the voice his name was uttered by cast a magical spell. Everything returned into normal. No shadows or voices even the painful headache was gone.

'Kouji...!'

He could feel the worry and concern in that soft voice. The raven-haired teen opened his eyes slowly to look at identical blue eyes.

'Kouji? Are you Okay? I hear–"

Kouichi was startled when he felt Kouji's arms around his waist suddenly, pulling him to his chest.

'K-Kouji...' the elder twin muttered while snuggling comfortably in Kouji's black leather-ed jacket.

'I am fine Kouichi,' Kouji answered some how confidently while wrapping his arms around him lovingly and stroking his hair gently. He continued under his breath, _As long as you are fine and with me..._

'You sure?' Kouichi asked in worry.

Kouji bent a little closer and kissed Kouichi's hair like a feather's kiss. 'Hai. Don't worry! I am fine, Kou.'

Kouji could feel his brother's smile at the kiss and the mention of his nickname even without looking at his face, allowing a relaxed smile to reach his lips and closing his eyes to enjoy the hug.

It was warm, soothing and comfortable for both of them. For now, they didn't want to worry about anything except each other. At that moment, they revolted against all the division rules and theories between worlds.

They were together and that was enough for them.

* * *

><p><span>Nii-san: beloved older brother<span>

Kaa-san: mother

Tou-san: father

Hai: yes

Don't worry. So many things will be explained in the coming chapters. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I guess its length now is good too. Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to tell me what you think ^.^...


	3. A Surrender to the Darkness

**Author Note**

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for the late update, guys!

Thanks to** Yue-chan, Immortal Fallen Radience** and **Oneshotprincess **for for their nice reviews. Yay, I am too happy. Everyone else, please enjoy ^.^...

_Edit: 4/30/2012_

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any vampire series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<br>**

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**A Surrendered to the Darkness**

They say fear and hatred are inseparable. If you are afraid of something, it is more than normal to be afraid of that thing but that was not true in his case.

He was afraid of many things: darkness, loneliness, thunder and "them". He could not deny that hysterical fear of them or anything related to them. He was even afraid of calling them by the term they are known with among centuries:Vampire.

Fear and Hatred didn't come along to the short, raven hair teenager known as Minmaoto Kouichi. The fear he felt whenever the slightest mention of blood, curfew or fangs was born and buried at the same time in his chaotic life.

He was afraid of them but couldn't by all means hate them or more accurately didn't want to hate them for the sake of the most important person in his life, his twin, Kouji whose fate decided to play and transferred him mysteriously at age of four to that bloody creature.

He simply didn't not want to hate the only person who was fighting tirelessly to protect him, to take care of him and to love him.

Sighing softly, he lent on the balcony's short fence so that he could feel the warmth of the sunlight. Everything was normal, completely normal. People down the street were walking, talking and even fighting. Another normal weekend but if it was relaxing for him it was not for those who worked even in weekends in attempts to solve the problem of work delay because of the…curfew.

The fresh breeze played with his short hair gently causing him to smile brightly. Kouichi really likes weekends. The reason behind that was highly related to his brother. Since the start of their schools, they did not spend much time together and could not see each other as much as they like.

Remembering this, Kouichi frowned sadly

_As much as I want._

It was not that Kouji didn't want to be with him anymore, but he felt as if Kouji was avoiding him on purpose. He understood thatwas his twin is trying harder and harder to build firm borders between them just to protect him from- himself. He knew that Kouji was fighting himself but till when could he resist?

He detached himself from his surroundings even the sound of the door bell didn't wake him from his daydreams. The cozy, comfy weather tempted him to sleep .Just when he accepted that kind message, he felt something cold around his waist. Startled, he tried to release himself but whatever was holding him refused to let go. The temporary panic he felt prevented him even from screaming. The cold breath behind his ear sent chills down his spin but at the same time enabled him to understand what was happening .

A sigh of relief escaped his lips followed by a faint blush after realizing how coward he was to be afraid of his other half.

'Kouji?' he muttered softly, feeling Kouji's head on his shoulder.

'Hmmm...' the younger twin mumbled lazily then said in a slightly annoyed tune, 'I paid the bills, bought grocery, a coat and borrowed those stupid books you wanted.'

Kouji took a deep breath and added tiredly, 'I checked the list twice so no mistakes this time…hopefully.'

Kouichi chuckled. 'You know you shouldn't do that every time. I can go.'

'NO. It is my responsibility.'

'But-'

'But nothing and shut up now. I want some fresh air.'

Kouichi smiled sadly for "fresh air" in Kouji's dictionary means the smell of Kouichi's blood .

Kouji snuggled upon his twin's shoulder breathing in Kouichi's dark blue hair and feeling the soft tinkles of his brother's hair. His firm grip on Kouichi's waist became a little painful for Kouichi whose breathes became shallow and worried.

Kouichi shivered unintentionally and pleaded mentally, _Kouji. S-Stop!_

**'Satisfied, ne?'**a cold voice mocked the younger twin.

_Kouji growled. 'Shut up! I just want to forget the smell of the disgusting humans outside.'_

**'But you are very close. A little sip won't hurt anyone.'**

_I can't and I won't. How can I drink his blood in such time and place, _Kouji reasoned.

**'So you will do that later?'**

_Why can't you leave me alone? Why am I talking to you anyway?' _the raven-haired boy asked in irritation.

**'You are the one who creates these dialogues. I am here because you want me. I am the one you want to be.'**

He was about to protest but the warm hand on his hands brought him back to reality as he heard a hesitant fearful whisper.

'Kou…Kouji?'

The said twin opened his eyes and felt the shaking form between his arms.

He cursed himself under his breath releasing his slightly elder twin , muttered a quick sorry and started to head towards his room but the tug on his sleeve prevented him from carrying out his plans. After all, he had promised to spend the weekend with Kouichi, which means no sleeping or …running away.

They sat on the couch silently. In attempt to start a conversation, Kouichi said, amused.

'You were late, Otouto-chan ?'

'Yeah, because of that stupid girl,' Kouji growled ignoring the teasing nickname his twin used. Kouichi gave him a confused look forcing him to sigh in annoyance.

'That Nikita girl from your class. She kept mumbling about you and asking curiously about my new school. She was annoying.'

'That is weird,' muttered Kouichi.

'I think she likes you,' said Kouji indifferently.

'I like her too,' Kouichi replied and continued his skimming through the science book he had picked during their conversation.

'NANI?' Kouji practically screamed, threw the book from his twin's hand and shook him violently. 'What. Did .You .Say?' he demanded slowly in anger.

Kouichi blinked in confusion and answered innocently, 'I-I like her just like how I like my classmates. I mean may be we are not real friends but classmates are fine with me. She is nice.'

Kouji released him and collapsed on the couch.' I thought...'

'Kouji, you are acting weird these days. Is something wrong in respecting my classmates and friends?' he mumbled the last word knowing that he didn't have whom he could call friends.

'It is just that I thought you would really like such a stupid human.' Kouji's blush turned into frown. 'They don't even deserve your respect.'

'Kouji, don't be rude!

Kouji ignored him and muttered in a low voice but loud enough for Kouichi to hear, 'She is disgusting!'

'Kouji, she could be annoying but not disgusting. For your information, she is really pretty and boys say tha-'

Kouji sneered hotly, 'Who talked about beauty? Her blood's smell is horribly nasty .Completely normal! It makes me sick to see such humans .Why couldn't it be a little better like-like...'

'Like mine.' Kouichi completed meekly.

Kouji gazed at him and murmured dreamily, 'Yeah.'

An awkward silence settled until Kouji broke it with a pout, 'You know what I hate about those filthy miserable creatures.' Receiving no answer, he pressed on, 'They don't treat pure blood like you properly.'

Kouichi flinched but Kouji resumed carelessly, 'How couldn't they recognize your superiority?'

He smirked and put his hand on Kouichi's clenched hand, squeezing it gently. 'You shouldn't even be on their pathetic list. Your blood is so sweet, delicious and most importantly pure. You don't deserve to be human like those nauseating crea-'

'Enough!' the elder twin screeched. He pulled his hand and looked at Kouji on verge of tears. 'Stop categorizing us! I am human. I am just like them. Being a good meal that worth being sniffed doesn't mean I am better!' Kouichi screamed in pain, hot tears fell instantly. He calmed his pained heart then pleaded between sobs, 'Please! It hurts to have such blood.'

_What have I done?_ Kouji slapped himself mentally._  
><em>

**'Nothing. You acted like a vampire.'**

Kouji ignored that disturbing voice and looked at his brother. It wasn't a surprise to see his brother snap. After all, Kouji had attacked a very sensitive point. Kouichi didn't choose to have this type. It wasn't even logical to have such legendary blood just like how he himself has the power of true vampire. Till now, he couldn't believe that he was a True Vampire and his twin was Pure Blood human even though their parents were normal human. But he knew very well that logic didn't even exist in their lost worlds.

Not knowing what to do to comfort his twin, he did the only thing he knew: Hugging him.

Kouichi could be a very easy target to him most of the time but somehow his fangs have never bit him no matter how close he could be especially when he hugged him.

Kouichi didn't even resist, causing Kouji to smile at his brother's innocent._Everything becomes normal whenever I hug him_

Seconds later Kouichi was snuggling in the comfortable hug.

'Don't sleep. It is too early,' Kouji smirked mischievously.

Kouichi mumbled incoherently and clutched his twin's warm shirt.'Kouji?'

'Hn.'

'Gomen. I am sorry for snapping like this.'

Kouji smiled and stroked Kouichi's hair tenderly.

'It is oka. I acted like an idiot. I am sorry for what I said about you but I am not taking back what I said about them.'

Kouichi's cute pout ended the tension between them allowing a comfortable silence to control.

'Kouji?'

'What now?' he asked, slightly annoyed as he was drifting off to sleep.

'I am sorry for what happened before.'

'Nii-san, you apologi-'

'Not that.' Kouichi quickly interrupted, looking at Kouji's eyes. Receiving a questioning look from him, he pulled away shyly and played with his fingers.

'Few days ago when I …I slept…after your returning…I…you…screamed ...'

'Kouichi, you are not making any sense.'

Kouichi closed his eyes, taking a long breath before explaining softly in apparent shame.

'Few days ago I slept on the couch and I know that my blood's smell in that condition made things difficult on you. I didn't mean that. I-I was tired after studying for hours and I slept there. I am sorry!'

'Nii-san...'

'I promise I won't sleep with thin pajamas on the couch again or even wander in the house wearing them.'

"Kouichi, it is okay. It wasn't completely your fault. I should control myself more,' Kouji replied not looking at his twin.

Kouichi muttered sheepishly after regaining his calmness. 'Honestly, I don't remember what happened exactly. I woke up in my bed.'

Kouji couldn't help but grin. 'Anoni, you have tendency to sleep between my arms whenever you have chance.'

Kouichi blushed and protested faintly. 'But, I couldn't help that. I feel warm and safe between your arms.

'How could it be possible? Vampires are cold, heartless creatures physically and emotionally, Kouichi!"

Kouichi flinched shakily because of the word itself. Kouji looked at his feet guiltily after feeling the effect of his words but Kouichi finished that tension quickly by standing up, smiling warmly at him and speaking innocently, 'Kouji is my brother. That is why I feel safe with him even if he was one of 'them''

Kouichi giggled happily and added, 'I will prepare something delicious for you. A very sweet and fluffy cake just like how Kaa-san makes it.'

'Hai. I am waiting,' The younger twin smiled genuinely.

'I won't be late,' Kouichi said and ran towards their small, neat kitchen.

Kouji looked at his back, searching for something to restart the dead conversation. 'How is your school?'

'Nothing new happens at all and I am kinda …'

'Lonely?'

'Umm .Yeah.'

Kouji sighed and gritted his teeth in frustration. _If I allowed other kids to come near him, he wouldn't be alone now but I was selfish. I didn't want to share him with anyone then I simply left him behind and went to explore my own world._

'It is my fault.' Kouji shouted angrily and stood, startling Kouichi who was busy in chopping some oranges.

Silence followed his words as if time had stopped.

Kouichi gripped his palm fearfully, fighting the urge to scream at the scene of that liquid: blood. His heart beat frantically making him dizzy. He felt that the floor had disappeared under his feet causing him to kneel weakly.

'No!' Kouji whispered In pure terror.

**'Oh .Yes!'**

He could smell it. So delicious, so warm, so pure, so Kouichi!

kouji's heart's beats were extremely loud that he couldn't hear anything but them He had not been in such pain before. He felt as if his soul was ripped from his body. His head screamed under the pressure of the mental conflict he had. He fell to the ground, one hand on his head while the other clasped his throat. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, fighting desperately to prevent his red eyes and fangs from appearing.

What happened to him forced Kouichi to forget his wound and be frantic with worry. He run to him, calling his name desperately but didn't receive an answer.

Kouji was fighting in his inner conflict not even realizing Kouichi's hands that shook him in concern or the tears his twin shed in front of him.

_Stop it I! I don't want to …to hurt him…I promised him ,' _he muttered to himself as the pain became unbearable _._

**'Why?'**

_Because I…I love him. Because he is the only one who really cares about me despite my identity,_ He cried feeling hot tears in his eyes.

**'Why do you pretend as if we are two separate personalities? We are one ,Kouji!'** The voice asked in rage.

_No, I couldn't be … be you, _he cried letting a loud tortured scream and fought with every shallow breath.

**'You are imagining me, Minamoto Kouji!'**

_What?_

**I am you…your buried desires and wishes .You want to be a true vampire in your heart but you are afraid to fulfill this need .Don't claim that I am controlling you. Do not hold yourself any longer. It is you who wants Kouichi's blood .You must set yourself free.**

He stopped screaming and everything started to make sense.

'What I want..." the vampire whispered darkly sending chills to the human child in front of him. Kouichi continued crying and preying for his twin's attention. 'Kouji? Kouji? Say something, please!'

Kouji was thirsty. He needed it to fulfill his need, to be just like any normal vampire, to be free from his own chains. He opened his eyes calmly but they were not his eyes and the small smile that Kouichi gave him then turned into a terrified gasp. His eyes turned into bright red and buried his beautiful dark blue eyes. Sharp fangs started to appear monstrously through the dark smile on his lips. He couldn't feel anything except the smell and the sight of the blood. The blood was delicious, desirable, irresistible and pure .

His Nii-san's perfect blood.

He was lost between those tiny sweet drops but no it wasn't the blood of Kouichi's hand that he wanted. He wanted fresh blood which he could do some effort to get not that spoiled blood.

Kouichi's body trembled with terrified fear. He tried to move, to scream, to cry but he couldn't. He sat there in front of Kouji, frozen in his position.

The vampire was able to feel how scared his human twin was but he didn't pay attention. Why should he care anymore? He was a vampire and he would live like one with something more than a name. He wanted to feel his identity, to be himself and nothing would matter to him after that.

Kouichi was nothing but blood. He wasn't his beloved Nii-san. He was his toy, his meal, his prey and at that moment Kouji was the player and the hunter.

Kouichi wept and pleaded with his fragile body and broken soul. 'Kou...Kouji!'

The brother he was asking for wasn't there anymore. The vampire looked at him and smiled evilly liking his lips.

'Kouichi.' His voice was cold and emotionless. It was enough to crash Kouichi's hopes.

Kouji said no more and bent until Kouichi felt his cold breath on his neck.

Kouichi shivered recollecting his emotions after his nightmares and allowing his childish personality to take control. 'K-Kouji St…stop! Kouji promised…'

His tears tiptoed towards his trembled lips till they fell on Kouji's cheek who didn't even care to wipe them away. His words stuttered like a lost child who was left behind and was surrounded by monsters. He was weak, miserable and human.

'Vam…vampires will…will eat K-Kouichi.'

The vampire's prey whimpered and hugged himself tearfully waiting for that bite to come but the vampire didn't want to end it quickly. He wanted to enjoy every moment. He licked Kouichi's neck receiving a low moan and final plead from his victim. 'Kou…Kouji…save me!'

Kouichi's body collapsed upon Kouji's chest. His subconscious refused to see his twin doing this to him.

**'I told you, he is nothing but your toy. It is time to be free. Do what ever you want with him?' **said the voice in victory.

A single tear escaped one of Kouji's eyes, which turned suddenly blue.

He wrapped his arms around his unconscious brother absentmindedly, pulling him in a tight embrace.

'Gomen! Nii-san . I couldn't protect you …I hurt you.'

Every thing went red before his eyes till his consciousness surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

><p>How did you find this chapter? I Hope you like it!<p>

If there is any question, I am ready to and suggestions are accepted . Thanks for reading everyone!

Arigato Mina –san^.^…

Gomen:sorry

Anoni: you know!

Nani:what?

Otouto-chan: beloved younger brother


	4. My Pain Is You

**Author Note**_**  
><strong>_

Hi, everyone! I hope you are okay... ^.^

Sorry for the late update but I will try to make the second one soon.

Regarding the chapter: This was supposed to be much longer than that with a cute/dangerous cliffhanger but it turned out to a little suspenseful at the end however this length now is proper.

It is a little bit violent (sadistic!) and the same reminder: In my opinion, the twins' relation is a completely devoted brotherly love and a deep affection. You can interpret it as you like, though. It is up to you.

Thanks for your kind reviews: **Yue-chan, Immortal Fallen Radiance, one shot princess, Yukicole02**_, and _**Yamato Achahito**. Arigato for you too, my dear readers! Enjoy! ^.^

Thanks to _Kaito Lune_ who beta-read this chapter.^^" Arigato _Kaito-chan._

_Edit:4/30/2012  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related series**.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<br>**

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

**My Pain Is You**

A scream.

A purely terrified scream shattered the peaceful silent darkness, destroying with it the sweet yet bitter slumber he had sunk into. Pants and low moans escaped his pale lips as he regained consciousness, leaving him with a blurred vision and a terrible headache. He fought desperately to sit in order to know where he was at least. With difficulty, Kouji managed to sit up on what he discovered seconds later to be his bed his bed. Despite the last dead rays of the sun that looked darker than usual due to the dark clouds sneaking to the room, his room looked dark, empty and icy cold even more than usual.

Silence settled himself once more as his moans became more controlled and quite, giving him the chance to think a little bit clearly and allowing him to utter the first thing he thought about.

'Kouichi?' He sat suddenly feeling the cold sweet on his forehead as if the name itself has such a great effect on him.

He silenced himself and muttered bitterly to himself, _Do I even deserve to utter his name?_

He grabbed the sheets with one hand, clutching them worriedly while the other ran through his hair to discover that his bandana was missing. With a quick glance, he found it sleeping peacefully beside his pillow. He sighed and looked at himself to discover something else: his clothes were not the same he wore before whatever happened.

_Speaking of __that__, what really happened? _In fact, he didn't remember anything aside of the scene of blood and the sound of screams…his twin's screams.

_What have I done?_

Footsteps were coming closer to the room and the door was opened hesitantly as if whoever was there was afraid of entering.

A soft, trembled voice echoed fearfully in the darkness to be replied with more silence.

'Kouji?'

The addressed boy looked at the voice's owner to see an identical yet completely different image of him standing there.

'Kouichi?' he asked, uncertain.

Kouichi's racing into the room towards Kouji's bed and launching himself on him, snuggling in his shirt and sobbing bitterly cut the seconds of silence. 'Kouji! Thanks God you are okay. I was afraid I might lose you. You slept more than a day. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and—Oh Kouji, You are all right! I am glad!' he mumbled in Kouji's shirt and talked without stopping.

More tears and sobs escaped the boy as his grip on Kouji's shirt tightened without any reaction from Kouji who sat passively.

Surprisingly for Kouichi, his brother pushed him a little forcefully and refused to look at his eyes. It was the first time that Kouji ever did something like this

'Kouji?'

'Idiot, you should have escaped from me! You should have told someone! Why are you here after everything I did?' Kouji snapped and sat on the edge of his bed.

'Kou…' he muttered to his slightly younger twin.

'So you liked it. Yeah, the feeling that you are worthy and valuable. Wanna feel it again? I don't mind,' Kouji said darkly.

'Kouji, please…'

'Shut up! Do you think changing my bloody shirt would make me forget?' Kouji yelled in frustration and stood in front of Kouichi's shaking form.

'Nothing happened,' Kouichi said in his gentle yet fearful voice, 'You lost consciousness before...biting me. When I woke up and saw you in that condition, I took off your shirt because I touched you with my wounded hand.'

_Is this why I don't remember the taste of his blood because I didn't have it in the first place?_

He looked towards Kouichi and for the first time he realized how different his twin was from the last night. Kouichi was paler than usual; his eyes reflected nothing, just a complete shallow and dull stare. Kouichi's fragile body didn't stop shaking unintentionally.

'Nii-san,' he murmured, attracting Kouichi's gaze to him who smiled tiredly nodding his head in calm assurance.

'What happened to you?; Kouji asked, concerned.

Kouichi looked at his feet, feeling dizzy and admitted. After all, Kouji would know anyway.

'I lost some of my blood due to my palm's wound. I fainted before bandaging it which made it bleed for a long time.'

'Kouichi...'

'I am fine. Don't worry about me. I will get you something to eat,' he smiled warmly and headed towards the door but his vision became foggy as he leaned against the wall. He moaned unconsciously and breathed heavily.

Kouji looked at him helplessly._ He lost consciousness because of me. He is in pain because of me._

He sighed. It was the time to be courageous enough to make a decision. The time had come to leave his childish desires and to kill his sweet promises because he couldn't keep them. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and said coldly, "That's enough."

A puzzled glance from Kouichi received an even bitterer answer.

'I will tell our parents everything.'

Kouichi choked out a "What?" as he stumbled towards Kouji, begging him silently to look at his eyes.

'They will hate me but I don't care anymore. You will have a normal life finally,' he said, completely ignoring Kouichi's silent pleads.

'You can't! You just can't!' Kouichi snapped, 'You promised. You promised that you won't leave me!'

I hurt you; even if I didn't drink your blood this time, I will do that sooner or later even if I want it or not. And this means I broke one of my promises so no harm in breaking another one,' he hissed coldly.

'Kouji, please,' Kouichi whimpered, "I can't stand living without you…"

Kouji ignored him, looking at the window and the new raindrops that started to knock on the window.

'Take all of it,' Kouichi begged after few seconds of silence, unbuttoning the first three buttons in his shirt and exposing his neck. 'Please, you can drink as much as you want. I won't scream or even cry. I promise I won't do anything just accepting that.'

He wept and knelt on the ground, looking at his bandaged hand smiling faintly and grabbed it and took few seconds to undo the bandages and it took another few seconds before tiny drop of blood started to fell on the floor.

'I told you that when we discovered who you are and I am telling this now too.' He smiled kindly and whispered weakly, 'My blood is yours, Kouji.'

Different things happened at the same time. Strong, cold arms seized his shoulders painfully pushing Kouichi towards the wall while his nails dug deep in his bare skin. He gasped and looked at the flashing red eyes in front of him. The eye contact didn't last more than five seconds as Kouji pushed him towards the wall forcefully twisting his body so his face was pressed to the cold wall while his arms were seized behind his back.

An icy shiver ran down his spine sending his hair on end as he felt his brother's breath on his neck. Kouji's breaths were shallow and heavy.

'Selfish!'

Kouji hissed furiously behind Kouichi's ear. Kouichi tried to say something but the coldness of the chill increased as he felt Kouji's tongue liking against his bare neck. He groaned and breathed heavily feeling that his body would collapse any moment but—_Why?_ he thought.

_I offered this to him I should accept it._

'Are you that worthless to sell yourself like this just because you are afraid of staying alone?' Kouji snarled as he gave Kouichi's neck another long lick causing a louder moan from him.

Kouichi managed to free a whisper but it was a faint and useless, 'Kouji,' as another sough echoed in the darkness and more tears streamed down Kouichi's cheeks.

'Selfish. All that you care about is yourself. Are you that mean to be unable to think about anything other than your well-being?'

Kouichi gasped at his twin's harsh, cold, sad words.

_Sad?_

'WHAT ABOUT ME?' Kouji screamed in agony, fear, anger, and pain. 'Have you ever thought of me as vampire? As a creature who needs to live a real life? I AM A VAMPIRE yet I can't even feel like one.'

Kouji released Kouichi's wrists and twisted his body towards him so he can look at him in the angry red eyes with his teary blue ones.

'You want to give yourself up?' he sneered, waiting for Kouichi's answer who only nodded and muttered sobbing, 'If this means not staying alone.;

'SELFISH!'Kouji yelled as his hand made contact with Kouichi's cheek causing him to fall on the ground. Kouichi's whole body screamed and his headache intensified. The elder twin cried in pain as his head hit the floor and started to bleed. He raised his pounding head weakly to his brother who was standing above him, gazing at the floor unblinkingly.

'The moment my fangs sank into your skin, the innocent beloved Nii-san I knew would die forever and you would be nothing but an empty soul who will shiver and scream whenever he sees me.'

'Kou…Kouji,' he whispered as his head ached harder.

'It hurts.' A gentle, distanced voice unlike the coldness he was using few seconds. His gaze softened and whispered, 'I should have left that night, the night I became one of them.' His navy eyes regained its mysterious beautiful color. 'Do you know how hard it is?\he whispered sadly, 'to see that unconscious terrified look in your eyes...to see how unwillingly afraid you are from me?"

Kouichi's eyes widen in understanding and at the same time in confusion.

'Do you know how painful it is? The pain I feel whenever I see you trying harder and harder to make me happy and yet I couldn't think about anything other than your blood and stupid mental conflicts causing you worry and angst.'

Kouji's body collapsed on his bed pulling his legs towards his chest and hugging himself. It was the first time in his life that he looked so weak and broken. The sound of his muffled sobs occupied the air between them as Kouichi helped himself to stand forgetting his pain and looking at his brother.

'I love you, Nii-san,' he wept, hugging himself closer. 'You mean the world to me,' he whispered and raised his head to his elder twin who looked at him with big teary eyes.

Kouji smiled faintly. 'Every time I see you and feel how close we are, I hear my heart's screams, begging me to let go of you but I was selfish. I didn't want to lose you to any one, even to our parents. That's why I kept you with me.'

'Kouji...' Kouichi murmured desperately and came closer to his twin opening his arms to hug him but Kouji shook his head and hugged himself further burying his head on his knees.

'I don't deserve your trust. Every time I hug you or you sneak to my room and sleep beside me, I suffer. A part of me persuades me that you are too precious for me to even think about hurting you, which encourages me to hold you closer. The other part, the voice in my head, the voice that was nothing but a reflection to my wishes and desires kept reminding me of what I really want, of the whispers and gossips in my class about Pure Human. My head's complaining about how pathetic and ungrateful I am towards my real identity,' he whispered sourly.

'But I...' Kouichi muttered but his twin interrupted him quietly.

'You are so innocent to look at me as a monster but that is the truth. I don't even know how I didn't do that to you last that moment yesterday I believed in your words._'_

"_Kouji is my brother. That's why I am safe with him even if he is one of them."_

Kouji added shamefully, 'But reality gave another fact I attacked you, ignoring your screams. If...if I sucked your blood, then you would be killed, not physically but emotionally.'

Kouji looked up and smiled genuinely, 'I will stop being selfish and let you go. I have caused enough pain to you.'

Kouichi stepped back, his wounded hand on his chest. He shook his head nervously. 'N...no I-I can't...'

'Time is strong enough to make you forget me.'

His tears revealed themselves again as he looked at Kouji in fear but it was a completely different type of fear: the fear of being left behind.

'You are wrong. I...I am the selfish one...I forced you to act like a human, ignoring your need to be yourself. I have only thought about myself. You have every right to hate me. I am the reason you are in pain.' He broke down and stormed out of the room leaving Kouji's slightly shivering body as the feeling of his brother's warmth disappeared from the thin air.

'I wonder who was the other's real pain?' Kouji murmured between his tears.

Thunder struck more furiously blaming them, teasing them and mocking their childish promise years ago. The pain each of them caused his twin and their pride that hold on their mistakes regretting them, yet never take a step to change. How pathetic!

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p>So chapter 4 is updated. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Sorry for making Kouji a little bit different (aggressive heeh) in this chapter. So much angst and violence but I guess it worked... ^.^

Hopefully, I will update soon as the next chapter is ready.

Any questions or criticism are accepted.

Read and review ^^"

See you!


	5. Alone In The Dark

**Darkness Fangs**

Hi every one !Gomen for the late update but I was really busy.

Really thanks for you great readers .It means a lot to me that someone out there is reading my story ^.^... And I can't forget to thank the nice reviewers for their kind reviews and comments.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>

Vampires can easily figure out other creatures reality and their qualities(powers)while humans can't differentiate between humans and vampires.

The curfew is something humans themselves create which means if a human went out during that period it would be up to that person with no legal consequences .It is like a traditional thing out of fear and distrust. However , all the country's institutions deal with it as a rule.

Humans and Vampires live somehow apart from each other (two close cities with nothing between them as a border however vampires can easily live in human's city ,disguised(Hence Kouji's situation) .

Arigato again and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, vampires, the twins .I love them, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<strong>

**chapter Four**

**Alone In The Dark**

He walked and walked aimlessly keeping his gaze on his moving feet .His dull eyes showed nothing but more threatening tears .The human child didn't pay attention to the heavy rain nor to the empty streets that became emptier every passing second . If he did may be he would be able to recognize how far he was from his home or rather how unfamiliar these streets were .

His body kept wandering but his heart and mind were in another place ;they weren't with him .He left them there with _him_. His twin.

_"I am his pain. He tried to be free but I chained him with my own humanity. If it weren't for me, he would be able to live a normal life."_

The rain continued pouring heavily causing his body to shiver fearfully .It was dark. He didn't want to be here yet he didn't know what else to do .Kouichi gazed at the sky praying and wishing that there won't be any thunderstorms .He wouldn't be able to bear such fear ;All alone .

He muttered the word that didn't leave him for a second .The only thought he had at the moment as more tears wetted his cheeks .

"Kouji…"

He remembered the times his twin forced himself to act normally, to eat stupid human 's food ,to watch ridiculous movies or even to go to the public park with him .Kouichi knew that Kouji hated those things however he always prefers his elder twin's happiness neglecting his own.

Deeply inside, Kouichi has never believed that his twin was a threat .He was simply his beloved twin. He ignored Kouji's warning about not getting closer to him or not sleeping beside him .He didn't care .All what he cared about was being close to such a great ,kind brother .

Kouichi recollected the times his brother suffered because of human's parents raised them the same conventional way not knowing Kouji's identity .

_They must not know_ Kouichi thought desperately.

Ironically ,their father who despises vampire more than anything loves Kouji even more than him .Kouichi knew that in his father's heart Kouji has that special place out of deep confidence and sense of responsibility .If his father didn't completely trust Kouji, he would never let him in charge of everything in their absence for almost two years .

_They treat him like a human because they don't know the truth. What about me?I know everything and yet I didn't care about what he wants but about what I want .I wanted to stay close to Kouji despite his warnings and pleads to stay away _He sobbed miserably hugging himself due to the inner and outer cold.

He deceived himself that it is perfectly okay to be afraid of Kouji sometimes but it is shamefully wrong to hate him .The fear from someone is a part of hatred. No matter how you try to be afraid of someone but to never allow yourself to hate that person, one day your fear will turn into hatred despite your efforts. He knows that but keeps lying to himself that it is not possible to be like that.

Now he thought of this deeply, How many times he trembled when Kouji touched him and at the same time he allowed himself to touch him and hug him randomly?

_"__Selfish__!"_

Yes he _is_ .He knows that .He didn't even need to remember Kouji's words telling him that plain ,painful truth.

He cried allowing his sobs to give a tortured sound. The only thing he though that he was able to do now is to stay away from him maybe in that way he could prevent Kouji from calling their parents and telling them the truth . Maybe Kouji would leave without making his parents who love him hate him .He hoped that Kouji would understand his message from running away , that maybe he would search for a normal life with other vampires as he wishes for . The thing he didn't think about is where he was going and what he was going to do now all alone.

While the only thing that clutched to his mind and heart was that innocent possibility that his twin would forgive him for such selfishness.

He shook his head blaming his naivety that allowed him to be so optimistic to even think about that .He deserves to be hated he thought.

"I … I hurt …ha…hates me …now!_"_ he whimpered, trembling in loss.

"Kouichi-kun!" a feminine worried voice reached him as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder .He couldn't feel the raindrops any more .Shaking himself slightly, he cleared his blur vision and looked to the source of the voice .The source of the voice was a girl he vaguely knew from class . Her curly brown hair reaches her waist while some bangs covered her deep blue eyes .She touched her bangs and put them behind her ear frowning slightly at the sight in front of her .

"Kouichi–kun, you shouldn't be here .You will catch a cold .Come on!" she dragged him covering him with her umbrella till they hid under a closed supermarket's cover .

"Nikita-chan!"

She smiled faintly and said, concerned."What are you doing here Kouichi-kun .It is dangerous and cold . Kouji–kun must be extremely worried about you."

"Kouji…"he muttered in a trembled voice that caught her by surprise .She intended to ask about this strange tone of his but the scene of his bleeding hand stopped her as she gasped clasping her hand on her mouth .

"What happened to your hand?" she asked while looking at his unfocused eyes. Without more thinking she took a white handkerchief from her school bag and cleaned the blood. He didn't even move or wince as she finished her work skillfully.

She sighed after cleaning the blood, took the dirty handkerchief putting it in her bag, and wrapped another clean one around his hand.

She beamed ,happy with her work "That will do it "

He looked at her and muttered a shy thanks receiving an even wider grin."You don't have to thank me .What are friends for anyway?" her smile fainted "I know we are not that close friends but we can easily be,ne?

He nodded shyly .Her smile slipt as she looked at his hand "It is not a deep cut .I guess you injured yourself accidentally."He looked at the ground feeling slightly relieved that at least she didn't figure out that he was crying or even suspecting another reason for the cut .

"You shouldn't be here you know." she scowled in a mother-like tone.

"Same to you. " he surprised her as he surprised himself with his reply making her slightly flushed and nervous but that didn't prevent her from answering "I was buying a present for someone and the only boutique that sells it is here so It took much time than I thought .Anyway I am kinda late. Bad me. My parents must be dead worried about me."

"A present?" Kouichi asked then after realizing what he said he apologized "I am sorry .I didn't mean to be nosy"

"It is fine. You will know anyway."

"Huh?"

"Yep, because I want your opinion in the present. You know that person more than anyone else so you can help in preparing the present."

"You mean…"he said in confusion linking her words together and Kouji's words from before about his talk with her but she saved him from further conclusions as she said in a low embarrassed tone

"Kouji-kun" she shifted in her place and looked at the ground "I know he doesn't like me even when we were in the same school but I just wanted to give him something .I couldn't help but admiring his perfectness."

Kouichi blinked then as the realization reached him, he clenched his fist in grief _"Kouji, she likes you but you don't even respect her "_

"Look!" she opened a cute pink pocket and took a cloth from it .The cloth was a white bandana with light blue strips.

"What do you think?"She asked excitedly.

"It is cute. He will like it. "

As if his own answer awoke him from a dream taking him back to reality _.What I know about him anyway? I do not even know if I would see him again .If I never come back ,he would leave and not even bother telling our parents the truth in order to come and take me .They shouldn't hate him because of me."_

"Oi Kouichi –kun !"She shouted waving her hand in front of his face .

"Gomen."he muttered sheepishly .

"It is okay .You should be home .Kouji -kun must be dead worried about you. I will give him the bandana next weekend .I have seen him several times on weekends so it will be fine ."

"Yeah." Kouichi mumbled .

"By the way If you need anything I don't mind helping you and I will create a good excuse to the teacher regarding your absence today." Nikita said brightly.

"Arigato."he smiled .

"No thanks between friends ,ne? Anyway I gotta go now .Say hi to Kouji- kun for me." she winked.

With that she rolled her pink umbrella, jumped several steps and stood out of the cover . She smiled cheerfully and waved to him with a happy "see you tomorrow " and ran splashing the rain spots while running quickly till her shadow disappeared .

"A friend ?" he muttered shivering slightly as the cold feeling returned .She went home and he should go home too but no . He convinced himself that that is the right way to keep a good memory of Kouji in their parents' life. He has no other choice or that what he think .

* * *

><p><strong>"You can't do that !You need him .You can't live on human's blood after being used to his scent ."<strong>His mind shouted angrily at him but he didn't care .He sat frozen in the same place not even bothering to reply to his inner voice's accuse.

He didn't know how much time he sat like this just hugging himself as that feeling intensified . He didn't want to be alone ,he needs him not because of his blood ,he needs his twin. _But that is the only way in which things will become better for Kouichi _he thought .He shouldn't be selfish anymore by keeping him because he feels lonely .No more trading Kouichi's safety with his emotions .

He sat suddenly and stormed to the living room . No more thinking . The more I think about it, the more I try to keep him. He reached the phone and started dialing the first three numbers of their parents' apartment. His heart not mind ached calling him to stop ,to listen to its pleads and fortunately or maybe unfortunately he did .He put the phone down and looked toward Kouichi's bedroom

_"I should say goodbye at least"_

He walked to his twin's room and knocked on the sounds wrong .He didn't knock on Kouichi's door before .Kouichi's room was his room too just like how Kouichi considers it as his .

"Nii-san."He sighed and said softly." Please forgive me but we have no other choice .It should be that way. "

He looked at the floor and raised his voice keeping the kind tone in it ."You are my precious twin Kouichi .I …I can't live without you but I should do that to protect "

Receiving no reply,he opened the door quietly "Kouichi!"

No answer.

"Kouichi!"he called this time in apparent panic looking inside the room frantically .He cursed himself mentally for not realizing that the scent of his brother has disappeared .He thought that the source of that feeling is his emotion and confusion .The younger twin looked at the wall o'clock that mentioned it was half past seven in the evening .

He put on his shoes and ran leaving the door open and keeping an only thought in his mind.

_"Ni-san Please be okay!"_

* * *

><p><em>The younger twin sighed in frustration as his battle to sleep ended with the same result: Failure. Honestly, how could he sleep so early like this .It is not even midnight! And anyone who can't even think knows that vampires don't sleep at night or at least not before 5 in the morning however no one but his twin knew that fact or rather know that that fact is applied on him as well. With another sigh,he twisted on his bed restlessly begging whatever sleep to come (he has a school and should wake at 6 in the morning!)<em>

_As if describing his emotions, thunder roared dangerously on the sky and a bright lightening accompanied it as the rain played happily outside ._

_A weak creak altered his already awaken senses .He glared at the door furiously but the sound of so-familiar steps outside the door relaxed him .Another roar from the thunder and a small terrified gasp escaped the figure in front of the door. Kouji sighed in worry and whispered ._

_"Kouichi."_

_Despite how calm his voice was ,the said child jumped fearfully at the sudden sound and held his large white bear to his chest ._

_Kouji rolled his eyes and sat on the bed turning on the night lamb beside his bed .The thunder played again causing Kouichi to drop his bear and ran to Kouji's crawled on the bed and throw himself on Kouji's chest clutching his night shirt desperately and whimpering. _

_Kouji hugged him protectively "What is the matter now Kou?"_

_He mumbled incoherent words and refused to even pull away a little bit to breath which increased the other's worry. He pushed Kouichi gentely to look at his eyes clearly receiving a weak protests and gasped sobs from his twin. _

_"Calm down please .It is just thunder. "_

_Kouichi managed to utter some brocken phrases between his sobs. _

_"Scary thunder….Kouichi alone ….No Kouji…Vampires eat Kouichi."_

_"Kouichi .I am here .Don't be scared"Kouji hugged him again rubbing his back gently and whispering kindly." It was a nightmare .You won't be alone. "_

_The eight years old child looked at Kouji and sniffed,"pr…promise?" _

_Kouji kissed his forehead just like how their Kaa-san does as a good night."I promised you when I was four and I am promising you now. I won't leave Nii-san alone no matter what._

"But you did." Kouichi whispered and hugged his knees closely as he remembered that chilly night but at least he wasn't that lonely then. He was now sitting in a narrow alley between unfamiliar,neglected buildings. It was dark and the thunder's sound increased his fears . Nikita has left about an hour ago which made him somehow relieved but the moment he tried to think about going back home the storm turned into a thunder storm .

_"He promised …" _more tears rolled on his cheeks as his logic worked again _" But he has to…That is the only way he can have a real life . He doesn't need someone like me , leaving me would make his life better. Anyway I am the one who left first. " _

A loud cold disgusting laughter echoed in the air as a heavy footsteps came closer .he raised his head and looked around feeling numb as he pulled his legs trembled waiting for whatever was there to reveal it self . His hear was running a mile per second.

"She wasn't that good."A nasty voice sneared.

"Very pretty but average foreign blood ,"Another voice which his owner pretended to be sorry said.

"Yet there was no need to drink it all .We could take what we want and keep her alive" A third calm voice scowled receiving a shout of shut up from the first voice's owner.

The sounds mingled and turned into whispers suddenly .He felt that his heart's beats would make him deaf due to how loud he felt them.

His breathes became frantically fast as he heard the steps clearer .Lightening ran into the sky enlightening the faces that became less that three meters were three grown-ups but there was something wrong in them and he felt it .Their eyes were dark red shooting hungry looks towards him :Vampires.

The realization paralyzed him even more as a loud thud startled were in front of him now ,looking at him , smiling unpleasantly and sending frightened shivers down his spin .The thud was because of something falling on the ground. He turned slightly towards the fallen thing. If he has known what he will see, he would never have looked at that _thing_.

A body about his size smacked the floor dramatically splashing raindrops from the place it fell on.

The one who carried the body laughed coldly looking at Kouichi's eyes.

"Stupid girl! She should have given up. At least she would die peacefully." He bent on the dead body and took something from the girl's grip whipping the blood from his lips with it.

A bright lightening crossed the dark sky allowing Kouichi to see everything around him in seconds .

The one with the bloody face has a dirty blonde hair with slightly dark skin and a deep red eyes. The other was shorter and slightly younger with thin glasses and short black hair while the third one has a dark brown hair and looked at Kouichi suspiciously.

They were cold, heartless, scary but those things weren't what tore his world .The blonde man was cleaning his face with a white cloth stripped with light blue lines. His heart screamed in agony as he looked at the brown-haired girl on the ground with her bag beside her and the dirty handkerchief she used to clean his cut beside her.

He screamed putting his hands on his head and cried a pure tortured cry;he didn't intend to scream but the cry came unconsciously"Ni...Nikita-chan" he wept looking at her lifeless body which was full of life an hour ago trying unsuccessfully to ignore that terrible headache he felt .

"Aww! How sensitive!" The short man chuckled .

He looked at them with wide teary blue eyes .The blonde man throw the bandana away and smiled monstrously at him licking his now cleaned lips .

"Is it my lucky day or what? First that girl and now you . To be honest the only thing that is better than draining a teenager girl of her blood is pure blood ."

He stepped closer and smirked "It was a fresh light meal which I should thank you for."Kouichi blinked and squeezed himself away from him but found nothing but the wall behind him .

"She wasn't our target .We smelt a pure blood's smell but unfortunately it was nothing but a dirty handkerchief with a _girl_." The man with the glasses said keeping a smirk on his face." But it became easier to track you using her as it seemed you were with her short time ago. We didn't need such traditional ways but tracking anything in the rain is difficult. We needed a guide and she as perfect ."

The dirty blonde man knelt in front of the shivering child smiling coldly and bending so his eyes captured the child's gaze .

"Your blood's smell is even better that what I thought. It is beyond imagination .What a perfect and delisious meal!"

The man beside the wall pointed out"He is adorable too. So cute, ne Shitaru?"

"Pretty and soft indeed .Nothing is better than a good looking meal. Right cutie ?"Shitaru muttered caressing kouichi's cold wet cheeks. His other hand lifted Kouichi's injured hand . At the moment he touched it ,the handkerchief that bandaged his hand fell on the floor. Shitaru raised Kouichi's numb hand to his mouth licking the cut hungrily as his eyes became bright scary red. Kouichi cried, moaned, screamed but the vampire didn't even look at him .His focus was on the child's hand . Few minutes with nothing more than his screams that echoed in the space. The man dropped his hand and looked at him again or rather at his neck smiling seductively.

"Now…Now shall we begin?"

For the first time, he was not afraid of the loud thunder for he could feel nothing but the fear of the man in front of him and the longing of someone who felt that he would not see again. A name echoed in his mind and escaped desperately from his lips pleading for the name's owner presence as his presence only means safety .The whisper ran away forming the most important name to him even if his voice then was trembling and let the name go .

"Kou…Kouji..."

**To Be Continued**...

* * *

><p><strong>Authore Note<strong>

Depressing, ne?

I didn't know that I am that evil .I killed my own character but I GUESS it is not the most sadistic thing I would do to them .Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't prevent myself from that-.-

**BTW**:Nikita isn't Japanese as u notice her name isn't a JAPANESE one .Hence the word "foreign "in their talk about her blood.I will talk about this point in coming chapters.

Well...I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Save What Was Left

**Author Note**

Konichiwa!

I am sorry for the very late update. Gomen-nasai!*bowing repeatedly* To make up for being late I made this chapter longer than I usually do. Thanks for Yamato Akahito,nena angle,Kouichi-kun's lover XD, and Immortal Fallen Radiance for reviewing and you all for reading. I hope you will like this chapter as well ^^"

Some points regarding the story:.

_First__**;**_ True vampires can control different,special powers and when they died or killed, they don't turn into ashes immediately unlike normal vampires. Those powers are inherited mysteriously, which means there is no certain rule that a noble vampire should be a true one or for a lower class person to be a normal vampire. Moreover, there is a considerable rift between both classes. They are the superior, yet their existence is normal in the vampires' society unlike Pure Blood who are very rare among humans themselves.

_Second_**;** The General Vampire Institution or The Institution (GVI) are the vampires' government who put rules, negotiate with humans and keep vampires under control. All its members are from the Noble class who look at themselves as superior from humans or normal vampire.

Gomen again and please read, enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the twins. I own my OCs, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**Save What Was Left**

A child as he had been then, afraid of his night terrors and daily visions. In each one of them, he saw himself alone and powerless in a dark alley with monsters around him and no one to save him. No Kouji.

Back then, he could cry and cuddle to his brother after a nightmare, seeking safety and comfort as that brother would repeatedly reassure him that he would not be alone.

That he would never leave him.

Even in the light during day, his nightmares' shadows solidified in front of him, dragging him with their fears and terrors but a scream from him or a comforting hand from his brother could destroy them. However, that was in the past. Kouji wasn't her to roll his eyes at his brother's childish fears or to hug him tightly and whisper soothing words in his ear. He was losing faith in his twin, doubting his promises and he hated himself for that.

No matter how faithless he became, that didn't prevent him from whimpering his brother's name and praying for a heroic appearance just like how Kouji did several times before to save him from bullies in their old school.

Scared and unable to scream, he sat frozen and waited for death to take him at least he wouldn't suffer anymore. His screams died a while ago as he lost the meaning of time. He couldn't feel the blonde vampire's fangs on his neck nor his cold breathes on his skin. He didn't bite him yet but why?

Being lost in his personal hell prevented him from even noticing the change in the air around him. That vampire left his side angrily and turned to his mates, snapping at them and responding to something they said which Kouichi didn't catch.

'What do you mean by me being greedy? You drank the girl's blood and gave her to me to finish her and now you are blaming me. How lame!' Shitaru snarled, looking at them furiously.

'There was no need to drain her blood. We have enough problems with The Institution already and such an incident endangers us even more,' the man with the glasses said calmly and turned to the third one for support.

'Makoto is right, Shitaru. We'll face a lot of troubles with them. You know very well that what we did was a clear violation to the treaty and moreover the girl isn't Japanese so the problem could be complicated even more. The Institution doesn't want a war and we are giving humans a good reason for one,' the black haired vampire reasoned.

'Who cares about their stupid treaty. The Institution is after us anyway so what makes it any different,' Shitaru shrugged then looked at the scared kid, 'That pure blood is mine.'

Kouichi flinched and hugged himself fearfully, making Shitaru' lips twist in that sick victorious smile.

'Is it really wise to drink his blood?' Makoto asked, taking his glasses off and cleaning them while Shitaru shot him a dirty look, 'What do you mean, coward?'

'Listen, you can't control yourself if things are related to blood so there is a high possibility that you will kill him while there are many ways to use him.'

The tension increased as the black haired vampire looked at Kouichi suspiciously, 'That girl didn't have a code number but he has one for sure. If we attacked him, there will be no hope for us to run away from his owner or The Institution.'

'You want me to hand him to them, Noburu. He is mine and if I won't have him, no one will,' the blonde yelled and took another step toward the other two.

Noburu sighed, 'Let's see what his code number is at least. Believe me, Shitaru, if we handed him, they may leave us and stop their investigations. And if we took him personally to his owner, he may reward us even more than The Institution.'

A code…Kouichi blinked several times at the strange term as Noburu asked him calmly, 'What's your code number, kid. We will take you home if you told us your code number or your master's name.'

'Shut up even if he has, I am not giving up something so valuable like him, 'the angry vampire snapped at them.

'No need to hand him then.'

Noboru turned to Makoto and asked in confusion, 'What if his master is one of the noble classes or has relations to the Institution?'

'We can use him. Sell him I mean. We won't hand him to his master, however we can sell him easily. Those nobles will pay the price we decide for him,' continued Makoto darkly with an evil smirk on his lips.

That couldn't be right. It was a nightmare… a gloomy, scary one that became scarier every passing second. It was even worse than his night terrors. They wanted to trade his blood as if he was a thing. He stared at them blankly as the thunder cracked the sky. Everything happened too fast in front of him. Shouts and yells. Silence. A sound of gun's clashing with a knife. They were trading him, fighting over him and now killing each other for him. The thunder roared louder, blocking the screams around him. Kouichi clutched his hair with trembled hands, closing his yes. His mind begged him to run away during their fight but his legs couldn't move and a part of him didn't want to leave Nikita's dead body alone.

'It is over, sweetie.' Shitaru's sick, terrifying voice echoed in front of him seconds later. He opened his eyes to see the other two's bodies on the ground.

Shitaru smirked and stepped closer,' They are lucky that I didn't kill them but they are idiots to fight someone like me. No one can beat a thirsty vampire. You know I have killed many humans more than I care to count and that stupid Vampire General Institution listed me as a threat but they couldn't catch me. They would never catch me.'

He licked his lips and said monstrously in lust, 'But they have a point. It's useless to kill you if I can drink your blood whenever I want. I will sell you according to my own conditions.'

Kouichi's body went numb as his senses became paralyzed. It was too much for him to handle in few minutes. Not even an hour passed since his arrival to this alley and yet he didn't feel such fear in his life.

Few inches was the distance between them before the monster whispered devilishly, 'I wonder what will your master do if he found out that his precious pet became a toy for whoever will pay more.'

It was over.

'You needn't to know.'

Unfamiliar deep and cold voice echoed in the freezing air. A light chuckle followed it but it was obvious that the source of the laugh wasn't the source of the first sound. Startled, Shitaru looked towards the source of the voice instantly. Darkness enveloped the new figures but wasn't enough to prevent the panicked vampire from looking at them. They were shorter than him and obviously much younger…around his victim's age but the air around them was full of mystery and strange, dark aura. He sharpened his eyes and looked at them as they came closer with confident steps like soldier's steps marching. Shitaru swallowed and take a step back till the two became visible to him. Another lightening lit the sky, providing a natural source light for Kouichi to look at the other two.

A muffled snicker came from the one who chuckled few seconds ago, sending Shitaru's hair to its end.

'Why are you so scared, old man? Com'n don't be such a coward,' he silenced his laugh and said, mocking the vampire.

He has a gelled dark scarlet messy hair that reached his shoulders and sparkling bright green eyes. He smirked at Shitaru and started, 'Well, I didn't think that I will meet one of the most wanted vampires to The Institution in my way to school.'

True enough, his clothes showed a school uniform. He wore an unbuttoned black leather jacket with a white sleeved shirt and a loose dark red tie beneath the jacket. A matching black tattered jeans and a silver,tight belt on his waist enclosed his strange outfit. It was more like party's clothes than school's however for some reason Kouichi wasn't surprised to see those strange clothes and after few moments of staring, he realized it. It was Kouji's school uniform.

'Enough talking, Takao! We are late already'

The calm voice said dryly and looked at the shocked vampire in front of him and muttered,narrowing his eyes, 'There is no need to know his master's reaction as you will be dead when he came.

'But playing is fun. We will take another detention but a nice battle worth it, Ayumu.' the red headed teen, Takao, pouted and said playfully,responding to the other's boy earlier orderbut the sharp look he received from Ayumu's cold eyes silenced him.

A desperate laugh escaped Shitaru who sounded as if he was forcing himself to laugh. 'Children like you should be at school and not playing around. It is dangerous you know.'His voice was weak and scared even if he tried to make him look strong.

Ayumu stared at him in disgust then looked away. His appearance wasn't less impressive that Takao's. The renewing lightning cleared the strange snowy hair with silver endings, which reached his waist . Few misplaced strands covered one of his eyes but the strong air waved the bangs away as the teen put the messy bangs behind his ears revealing a violet cold eyes with a grayish shade. His outfit was similar to Takao except for the golden Kangi symbol on the right side of his jacket which means _Kage_. Shadow.

He bent on the wall and closed his eyes in boredom then said softly but strongly enough, ' I doubt that you went to one before.'

'What?'Shitaru shocked.

'Is that why you don't know the rules? Becus you never went to a school before. They teach us the rules in the school. The rules you prefer to ignore. You can go before he change his mind,' Takao shrugged.

'Shut up, brat!'

Takao grinned in enthusiasm and turned to Shitaru, ignoring his yell,' You'd better leave and let us take the pure prince home safely. No need to fight the Insitution. They are in the way.'

'You know nothing except what they stuff your minds with. Don't attack humans. Never drain their filthy blood even if you would die. Do and don't. I am sick of the Institution's control over our life .Can't you see that humans don't care about our rules. They created that stupid myth about the curfew as if they would never be safe at night, encoraing us to look at those who are out at that time as if they want to suicide. The are afraid of us no matter what we do so why should we follow rules and stupid mortal principles,' Shitaru yelled hysterically then turned to Kouichi with hatred, 'They kill each other for stupid reasons. So what's the difference? At least we do this to live.'

'True.' the snowy-haired teen said slowly, 'But we are different. We are better than them and whatever they do to each other doesn't concern us.'

'Idiot and aimless kids. That's what you are by just following their orders and rules.' The adult vampire shouted at them.

Kouichi's heart beated faster and faster as if it was going to explode. He hugged himself tighter. Humans are ready to do anything to gain money or power even their parents. No matter how much they loved them, they preferred to give them a better materialistic life instead of a loving family. If they were with them, nothing from that would happen to them. Kouji was always in control around them and they were happy together but their parents preferred work and building a better life than staying with their growing kids.

Heavy sweet covered Shitaru's face as his trumor became visible.

_Why was he afraid? They are only kids?_ he thought in panic but refused to admit that he was loosing his control over the situation slowly

_They are just stupid kids_. He preferred to stay in denial and refused to feel the strrang power that enveloped them. He clutched his knife desperately and looked at the long haired teen with burning hatred and apparent ran towards him without thinking about his next move but the moment his knife was supposed to hit the other,the teen disappeared in thin air. Shitaru looked around him to see the snowy haired boy behind him. Ayumu was calm and didn't seem dangerous but his smart, fast move startled the other who stepped back and fall to the wet ground.

'Can't challenge child ?'

Shitaru's eyes widen at the dark voice and looked around him for a running way.

'No where to run. We warned you, didn't we?' Takao came closer to them and said sharply, 'But adults are stupid enough sometimes to underestimate who are younger than them.'

Ayumu stood emotionlessly as he re-opened his eyes slowly, revealing a bright mysterious red eyes. A dark violent hue appeared around his calm form before whispering coldly, 'Sayonara!'

Kouichi didn't understand what happened at that moment. Tangled shadows appeared around the panicked man who screamed for few seconds before silence controlled again. Raven feathers fall mysteriously on the shadows as of encouraging them to continue their mission.

Ashes…that what was left from the adult vampire.

Rain continued drumming on the ground and another flash of lighting crossed the sky with a roar of thunder on its heels.

A complained groan brought things to action again after the shortly silence as Takao complained, 'We are late again and I don't think The Insinuation will like our interfere in their work.'

He messed with his hair in childish worry,' And we missed the first period. Matsumoto-sensie must be really mad now. It is not the first time.'

Auyum didn't reply and stepped back away from the ashes. That is how normal vampires end. Those who were lower than them and the Institution ended without even a body to bury. He turned away and faced Kouichi who was still leaning bonelessly on the wall with shocked eyes.

His eyes returned its violet, calm color before he came closer to him. A warm, majestic smile curved his lips as he said gently, stretching his hand for the other to take, 'It is okay.'

A simple, comforting reassurance but it wasn't enough to bring safety to the other as his mind begged for answers and peace, he couldn't find and felt that he would never feel again.

Ayumu said in apologetic manner, realizing that the other didn't intend to take his hand, 'I am sorry for what happened. Not all of us are like him.'

His voice was concerned and slightly worried. He frowned and looked at where the vampire's ashes existed, 'He hurt you, didn't he?'

Kouichi stared in surprise as the voice of something hard hit the wall. They turned to see Takao hitting the wall angrily, 'We were late. She is dead.'

'They will pay for that,' Takao took off his school jacket and put it quietly on the poor girl's dead body. Ayumu turned to the other teen and sighed, 'She doesn't have a code number, so those two won't get a sever punishment for what they did to her however attacking a marked Pure blood is unforgivable and worth a hard punishment.

He couldn't believe what they were talking about and that they were feeling sorry for Nikita. A girl they never met. Why did they save him and why were they friendly to him. 'Vampires are heartless creatures' Kouji told him that several times.

'Your hand is bleeding!' Ayumu muttered in concern as he kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hand, bandaging it with his loose tie. He acted in a cool, calm manner, giving that majestic aura around him. He looked at Kouichi and smiled kindly, 'Don't be scared. We won't hurt you.'

'N-not scared.' How his voice was strong enough to be uttered he didn't know but once saying those words he believed them. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of them which surprised Ayumu slightly as he added gently, 'Well then, What is your name? I am Hikawa Ayumu. Nice to meet you.'

'Yamada Takao. It is a pleasure to meet a Pure Blood. Do you mind telling us your name?'the other boy said cheerfully after leaving Nikita's side.

Kouichi looked between strangely. They were different from the image he had about vampires (except Kouji of course) It was strange to see them talking to him normally and he was more surprised to see them looking at him with normal eyes, different from the red bloody ones. It was a mystery that Ayumu's eyes kept their color when he bandaged his hand and even Takao acted normally when he covered Nikita's bloodied body.

'So?' Ayumu asked as Kouichi helped him to his feet without his help.

'Kouichi,' the raven-haired teen whispered and repeated again saying his complete name as a loud thunder interrupted him, preventing them from hearing his full name.

Strangely, they caught his first name and didn't bother asking for the repetition of the sir name which they didn't catch. Takao grinned, 'All right, Kouichi-kun. Tell us your code number so you can go home quickly. The Institution's followers will be here soon. And if you don't want a full night of investigations, we'd better go.'

The code again...What were they talking about.

Yamada looked puzzled then asked again slowly, 'Tell us so we can take you to your master. He must be really annoyed and worried about you. I am sure he told the Institution already.'

Kouichi looked clueless about what they were asking him. They looked at each other then Ayumu stated quietly,'You don't have a code don't remember it'

An approving nod. What else can he do anyway?

Ayumu crossed his arms and lent on the wall then let a sigh, 'That is impossible. All pure blood have code numbers and normally knew it more than their names.'

'Maybe he really doesn't have one.'

'Don't be rediculous! Of course he has. All the pure blood are under The Insitution's supervision and owned to the Noble class.'

'W-what is a code number?' Kouichi asked hesitanly,feeling offeneded, for they talked as he wasn't there.

The calm vampire raized his brow, examing the seriousness behinde that question. Realizing that the other demanded an answer,he answered,

'It is a number given to some humans who had become slaves for other vampires. Few number of people have this code however all the registered Pure Blood in The Instituton database have code numbers. There are two ways to own a human either by the human's singature, signing that he sold himself to that certain vampire or by the institution's sentences on some humans who brock the rulese related to human who were supposed to obey like entering some forbidden plac-.

Kouichi didn't hear the rest; not that it was much but he couldn't believe that there was something like this in the world. Who could do this to himself and for what cause? How could those vampires deprive people of their freedom and for what? Just to drink their blood. That's what the monsters before wanted to do with him, to sell him in different way so he won't be a toy for only one but for who would pay.

He shivered and the shudder intensified as he felt Ayumu's hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was okay.

That strange vampire was wrong. It wasn't okay. Nothing of this was okay. He wasn't supposed to be here, wasn't supposed to be attacked and then rescued by the same race that attacked him.

'Don't touch me!'he shouted and took another step back.

Takao frowned and raised his voice at the other's yell,'Listen!No one can hurt you. It is forbidden to attake those who have code numbers. The vampires that attcked you brock the rules and we won't do that. Anyway, we can't leave you here. You can remeber your code number later on.'

'I will take him to my to home. Otou-san is in a work trip for few days and he wouldn't mind keeping him till we knew his owner besides there are some human maids work in my home.'Recieving another shudder from Kouichi he explained,'I don't own them .They work and took salary besides they are treated well.'

'No way, Ayumu. Hanako Onii-chan will take care of him. She is a human lover after all.'

'Oh,weren't you the one who complains all the time about how crazy she is regarding humans,ne,'Ayumu teased playfully.

The other blushed and muttered as if he was talking to himself,

'I don't hate her or the humans she likes but she is unbearable sometimes. I won't be surprised if she ended dating a human. Can you believe that she finished the medical school outside Japan just to come back and treat humans. She even started working in Tokyo hospital two months ago and nothing changed in her way while dealing with humans' blood even I can't resist so much blood like her!'

Ayumu chuckled at his friend's bubling,'Well, Your parents are diplomats and she inherited that love for humans from them. It didn't work for you, though.'

'Shut up! let's just take him out of here. My house in nearer anyway and Onii-chan is still at home. She is better in taking care of others.'

'True.'

He listened to them but at the same time felt as if he was dreaming. They were talking causally about normal families and normal life as if they weren't the same person who killed the scary vampire without even blinking. He desperately wanted that strange night to end but it seemed as if time was moving slower than ever, enjoying playing with his disturbed emotions and the plead for his brother's help to come faded as faithless overcome him.

'Let's go Kouichi-kun. You will be home in no time,' Takao grinned.

'No...No I am not going with you,' he snapped, forgetting his fear from everything around him. He should be strong and fight back if he wanted to go home...his home . It isn't like what they said. No one owns him or controls his .He has no master and won't let them taking him like a pet.

Takao shook his head and looked at Ayumu for a brief moment before a disicon was made. He sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his dark scarlet hair sheepishly, 'Gomen, but we can't leave you here.'

He stood in front of Kouichi then raised his faint glowing right hand and said,'That won't hurt you. It is just a touch. You will lose consiousness. Onii-chan will kill me for doing that to an innocent human as she says but you are not giving me a choice.'

Kouichi stepped away as his body hit the wall harshly.

'I am sorry.'Takao whispered and he sounded really sorry about doing that. Kouichi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth bitterly, _I couldn't even protect myself. I am sorry,Kouji. Please, forget me._

If he looked at Takao features at that brief second, he would see the surprised look in his eyes then the seriousness that controlled his once apologitic face. The glow faded and a scream echoed.

It wasn't his. It was Takao's cry.

His eyes flattered open to see the other boy's body in pure light chains. The chains pulled him away as his screams roared. Ayumu ran to his friend's side, cursing under his breath and waving in the air once he reached him around the chains, creating shadows that enveloped Takao and the chains. Few second later, the chains and the shadows disappeared as Ayumu helped the other to stand.

'What the hell was that?'Takao cursed and rubbed his acing tembles .

'Don't even think about touching him!'the voice was colder than Ayumu's and filled the freezing air,making it bitterer.

The owner of the coive ignored their looks and walked calmly towards Kouichi who lost his balance and fell to the ground, looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

_Kouji._

Kouji looked tired with his loose ponytail and soaked clothes. He was trembeling in rage and panting hrad as he knelt in front of Kouichi and whispered lovingly ,'Nii-san,You scared me to death. Baka. '

He wanted to hug his elder twin tightly, to let him cry and shout at him for being late. He really wanted to do this but seeing him in a good shape relaxed him for the time being. He had a fight after all and showing his emotions wouldn't be a good idea. He turned to the other two and stood in front of Kouichi protectively but that slightly familiar amused look he got form the long haired teen confused him even if he didn't show that.

'Perfect! Minamoto -kun,' the boy he used his chains to imprison him few minutes ago clapped his hands in appreciation,'It hurt, you know but I don't mind than if I would have the chance to see your power. Light. Impressive.'

'Indeed,'the other vampire put his hands in his pockets and smiled in confident then asked coolly,'Shouldn't you be ready for sensie will throw the three of us in dentition.'

Kouji's memory worked rapidly till the images of those two hit him and the only thing that came to his mind after remembering them was _Damn it_

He looked around him, taking in his surrounding as the dots were connected perfectly in his mind and a full image of what happened told him what happened. The dead girl, two unconsious wanted vampires and the scent of a third's ashes in addition to those two existence made all sense.

He relaxed his stance and sighed,'I guess I missed the fun.'

Takao shrugged,'We took care of Rokurou Shitaru or rather Ayumu had all the fun to do that. The last thing I expected tonight was to see you here.'

'You are like us. I mean you don't look at humans like food so excuse us if we were surprised that you own one. Your calm attitude in class made anyone think that you despise the concept of slavery, 'Ayumu said in tad disapoointment then looked at the confused Kouichi with sad violet eyes and muttered, 'For a second, I believed you don't have a code number.'

He seemed sad for what he discovered.

Takao shook his head then looked at Kouichi too with a faint smile,'Pure Blood are born to be owned. You made me believe that you don't belonge to that rule. That you are free.'he shot Kouji a quick look before muttering,'Keep your properties in a safe place.'Takao sighed and muttered,'Com'n Ayumi. Let's go

Ayumu nodded then stared at Kouji again and said enigmatically,'You own us one, Minamoto-kun. We saved your little kitty after all. By the way and out of curiousity,what is his code number. He doesn't remember it.'

Wrong. That was wrong. Terribly wrong. Kouji should have shouted at them and denied their stupid claims. No one owns him. He is free...He had to scream and tell them that they were wrong, that he wasn't a slave, that he never sold himself to anyone, that he would never do . His heart ached as he felt the hot tears streaming down his wet face.

_Nightmare...let it end. Stop them, Kouji is not true, right? I am your brother._

His brother was calm as if they didn't say anything wrong. Kouichi couldn't see his brother's expressionless face or his blank eyes as he answered Ayumu in a sharp,hoarse voice that torn Kouichi's heart.

'Kimura Kouichi. Code number B 713'

* * *

><p>WooW!<p>

A crazy end not a cliff hanger exactly but enough points and questions to think about,ne? Kouji worsen things instead of righten them Doesn't he always do that?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Names' Meaning (It follows the Japanese way in introduction the sir name then the first name)*0.0 I lost my mind searching for meaningful names for the main OCs*.

Hikawa Ayumu

**Hikawa** meaning[Hi]scarlet+[kawa](river)

**Ayumu** 歩夢 meaning 歩 [ayu] (walk) + 夢 [mu] (dream, vision).

Yamada Takao

**Yamada** means (mountain).

**Takao** means (hero) or (respectful).

**Hanako** (_hana)_ "flower" and _ (ko)_ "child".

If you are interested to know the meaning of the other characters (the vampires or teacher)contact me, please.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)


	7. Falling Apart

**Author Note**

Hello everyone!*waves sheepishly, fighting herself so hard not to run away 'cause of being ashamed of herself.*

Oh, God. How long had it been? Aah, months! Waaaaah, I am really irresponsible. I should have tried harder to overcome this story's writer block. Strangely enough, the idea of this chapter had completely changed from the idea I had in mind when I updated the previous one. I think this one works better. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to split it, otherwise, it would end up extremely long which is about twelve thousand words*faints*. The good thing about this is that the coming chapter won't talk long. I promise.

Thanks to **Immortal** **Fallen Radiance, hoshin-chan, ajas136, Love4Dreams** and **Yamato Akahito** for reviewing and to those who favored or altered this story. A grateful thanks to every one who is reading it. And Gomen nasai! Please enjoy and don't hesitate to criticize or to say anything. I deserve a good whack on the head. I know.*runs wailing.*

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**Falling Apart**

Tears had frozen in his eyes and he didn't even try to ask them for comfort. He was trembling because of the fever that took advantage of his weakened body. The sudden artificial light of the apartment burned his eyes and led him to squeeze them shut, attracting a sympathetic sigh from his brother behind him. His puzzled mind couldn't recognize how long it had been since they left that dark alley. He stood there, too confused to realize that they were home. The way home was eerily calm except from his coughs...and the police cars' piercing voices. They managed to leave the place without investigations from either side.

Kouichi reopened his eyes slowly once the light became less painful to the eyes that were shortly used to the darkness.

He took few stumbled steps inside before an urge to cough overcame him again. His body lent on the wall boneslessly, leaving him to cough miserably. His soul was screaming. And the physical pain wasn't the only reason. Shallow breaths succeeded the coughs.

A gentle, wet hand reached to touch his shoulder slowly, however its supposed comforting effect caused him to flinch involuntarily and brought bleeding memories to his broken soul. Torturing memories occupied his mind. Images of what the monsters outside had told him, what they intended to do to him, the indignation he felt and the sympathy and pity two vampires gave his vulnerable self..and what Kouji had told them. The doomed words his own brother had uttered to the two vampires. The same memories of loneliness and powerlessness prevented his eyes from looking at the offered hand's owner or accepting the help that had been provided on the way home.

All what he wanted, and for the first time, was to be alone…away from whatever was going on around him and most importantly away from his _brother_ who bit his lower lip nervously and moved towards the living room silently, giving him the time he wanted to stand on his own. It was one of those few times that Kouji didn't allow his overprotective nature to take care of him against his will.

Kouichi's throat felt so dry that he couldn't even chuckle at the noticeable change. After all, Kouji had always done what he thought was better for _him_ no matter how hard or shattering it was. He forced his body to move and headed towards his open room, begging his body not to stumble. It had been closed when he ran away yet it felt so ridiculous to think of the reason behind the opened door. Kouji's eyes kept watching him carefully, ready to react if something happened. Silence accompanied his slow walking till Kouji's voice cut it roughly with that unsure foreign tone. 'Change your clothes...otherwise your fever...will get worse...'

In his mind, Kouji's concerned words came too empty as if devoided of all emotions. Part of him knew that Kouji's tone was full of painful concern but the prominent part of him couldn't separate the cold tone of his brother in the dark alley from his worried tone now. The hesitant air, Kouji's uncertain personality radiated felt strange, completely uncharacteristic of him. Kouichi stopped walking, thinking about the words for few seconds before resuming what looked like a long journey to his room. He focused on avoiding the possibility to fall when he passed by his brother to enter his room and ignored Kouji's solemn look along with his advice.

He managed to enter his room, closing the door behind him. Despite his efforts for the door's slamming to be strong it came so weak...like him.

* * *

><p>His fist made contact angrily with the innocent wall in the living room. Another punch joined the apparent affect the first had on the blank wall. A third one caused a portrait on the wall to fall down and shatter. He didn't even care when he stepped bare-feet on the broken glass. The pain felt comforting…somehow. At least, he would balance between his soul's pain and his body's. His other clenched fist begged for an opportunity to strike, to release the pressing nails that led few drops of blood to fall silently.<p>

Trying to take a deep breath, to forget what happened or at least to comfort his thumbing heart was impossible.

He stifled a tickling cry in his throat. He needed to scream, to tear something up, to punish himself…to do anything. But, nothing could be done. The gritted teeth hissed in pain but he ignored them and bit his lip as harsh as he can. Blood. As long as it was his own, he didn't mind bleeding. It was wrong to take his frustration on himself, to punish his body for his heart's sins. Kouichi…Kouichi had always begged him not to do this. His sweet elder twin had tried several times to guide him to other ways in relieving his anxiety. Hence why he agreed to take material arts classes with humans.

The brother whom he had hurt more than anyone else was probably crying and shivering alone in his room. In severe pain: Physically and emotionally. The brother that had been his reason to live, his light among the blood and darkness his life was drowning in. His brother who had trusted him with his life and yet he betrayed that trust and used it to deceive him. He took advantage of his brother's innocent, trusting nature.

His Nii-san? His sweet Nii-san. His Pure Blood brother. His Kouichi.

_His?_

That monster; the monster inside him told him once that Kouichi was truly his own. In front of the world, it was…sickeningly true.

His own slave.

Isn't that what he himself had announced?

'Kimura Kouichi. Code Number B704.'

He tasted the devilish words on his tongue again and felt like biting his tongue or even cutting it. How was his voice able to kill the guilt he felt that moment? How could he easily utter those hateful words, ignoring the obvious tremors of his brother behind him or the sympathetic, sorrowful looks Kouichi got from his _vampire_ classmates?

He was too afraid to know. Scared to believe that the vampire part of him; the monstrous part, was strong enough to bury his emotions and desire to protect his brother from the whole world.

How could he indifferently shrug when Hikawa Ayumu had darkly and quite...bitterly asked about Kouichi's _price_?

In their way home, it had taken him a while to feel the worry and concern again instead of the governing numbness. It had taken him long enough to offer helping Kouichi to walk. It had taken him damn long to try assuring him that it would be okay...and he didn't do so even when he recognized the necessity of that. He hadn't even looked briefly at the poor dead girl whom his brother had rushed towards. He hadn't even given Kouichi the chance to say goodbye to her, roughly gripping his arm and pulling him away. One thing occupied his mind then: his brother is so pure that shouldn't be affected by her filthy dried blood.

He had felt sick then. Sick enough to think about taking Kouichi home then running away forever.

But, he didn't. Just like how he couldn't tell his parents the truth...to take his twin away. He couldn't because he was _selfish_, wasn't he?

He needed him. Needed his existence so badly that sometimes, it didn't matter what being with Kouichi could cause his human brother.

Humans were selfish. So were vampires. Nothing was different between them except his disgusting fangs which he couldn't prevent them for desiring his brother's blood…from needing to lick and suck Kouichi's wounded hand when he had gripped it. If it hadn't been for the fear of the institution's followers appearance or the police…he didn't want to think what he might have done to his twin.

Using vampire's powers drain them quickly, encouraging their vampire characteristics to appear more clearly. He had used his light to protect him yet he might have forced his brother to pay the price of that protection.

He had envied Ayumu and Takao. Apparently, they had used their powers. Ayumu took care of the wanted vampire and Takao had used his powers to suck Kouichi's power so they could take him quietly. But they were stronger than him. When he had seen them, he couldn't feel the blood's need in their eyes. Despite the existence of his brother and the blood of the dead girl, they had remained collected. Almost normal. Unlike him.

They were even better than him. All this mess happened because he lost control when Kouichi wounded his hand while chopping orange pieces. Ayumu managed to bandage his brother's wounded hand without feeling a thing. He owe him more than saving his brother from that monster.

He owned him saving _his_ brother from _him_.

If it weren't for the firm wrapped tie around Kouichi's hand…even the feeling of the approaching danger wouldn't stop him from destroying the fine thread in his relationship with Kouichi.

'DAMN IT!'

Cursing himself violently didn't satisfy his self-hatred. He fell on the couch tiredly. Blue eyes gazed sightlessly at the darkness around him as the memories of the awkward meeting he had with two of his classmates kept replaying themselves in front of him. He had never expected to meet those two in such circumstances. The only two true vampires aside himself in the class. Hikawa Ayumu was the son of one of the richest and most powerful vampires in the vampire's community. Ayumu's father had chains of companies that employ humans and vampires. He also has good relationships with the human society. Yamada Takao's parents were famous diplomats who had considerable influence on the GVI decisions and the relations between humans and vampires. All in all, they weren't the type one could play with yet they had tried several times to get closer to him. Was it curiosity to know who exactly was he or the feeling of rivalry between them? He couldn't see a single reason for this rivalry aside from being true vampire like them. His silent, suspicious attitude was mirrored by Ayumu's however the outgoing nature of Takao seemed to balance the cold personality of him. Unlike him who didn't need anyone to placate his cold nature. Kouji couldn't find a place for him between those two and he had tried everything to stay away from them and their hopeless attempts to befriend him.

However the hectic events of that night led him to doubt if they had given up on knowing him. Their reaction once he revealed Kouichi's…condition was quite shocking. The sorrow their eyes showed hurt him as much as the disbelieving look of his brother. In fact, he had been quite surprised to notice Kouichi's vague understanding of what he had said. Maybe they had told him its meaning...and how it could be possible to give a human code number.

A code was the only way to keep his brother safe. It t was unlikely to have a Pure Blood human free. They were always slaves and that sickened him. He couldn't think of his brother as a toy to some filthy noble vampires who would try every thing to claim owning him. Having a code meant being secured from vampire's attacks. Only those who break the law dare to touch a marked human. the girl's murderers would be punished but not sever enough to match their crime. Kouichi's existence in the crime scene might have led to a severer punishment. But he, Kouji, would never allow Kouichi to remain there. That would have destroyed everything. He might lose him forever...

His trembling hand moved hesitantly to the family portrait he adored. They had been happy then. He had been able to control himself when their parents were there. His mission in taking care of the house and his brother hadn't changed much since then. After all, their parents had always been busy to look after them which left him and Kouichi to take care of each other. He had gladly accepted the job that suited his overprotective nature and assigned himself to be responsible for his brother. In fact, Kouichi was more than able to take care of himself. Kouji was just making sure that his brother wouldn't mingle too much with disgusting humans so he had kept them away from him. Once he had left Kouichi's school and started his own, he regretted what he had done. Driving others away left his brother completely alone. Despite how much he accused human of being selfish and nasty, he couldn't prevent the small, ignored part of him that wished his brother could find someone to be with. When that girl talked to him spontaneously about his brother, blushing obviously, he couldn't help but feel some comfort that someone other than him and his parents care about Kouichi.

That girl. Nikita. Was dead.

He looked at his lap and gritted his teeth in agony. No matter how annoying she was, she was too innocent to be killed in that way. He knew that some vampires are more than willing to kill humans but he had never been so close to such an incident before.

A realization hit him like the continuous lightening outside. Shivering painfully, he knew that his brother might have been the one who was murdered.

He shook his head, and crawled on the couch, hugging his knees. Quivered lips murmured in desperation.

'I wasn't there for him. I couldn't save him or protect him as I...promised. I could hardly stop myself from hurting him even in that condition. I…c-can't protect h-him not…even from…m-myself '

Drops of salt tears brushed his cheeks softly. How much he wished for numbness to take over him but that numbness had caused him to lose himself once…

Somewhere between his sobs, he heard the pleased, satisfied voice of his other self. The bitter reminder of his weakness. **'You'd better stop fighting; it just makes you unable to control, Kouji. That is the difference between you and **_**them**_**.'**

He closed his eyes and banished the monster's words stubbornly or rather with what his spirit could manage of stubbornness in his case. He refused to let his mind wonder in his inner demon's words but the damage had already happened. No matter how illusive, illogical or decisive the words were…they were true.

* * *

><p>Seven hours had passed. Seven hours were more than enough to form a storm of accusations and reactions in the world. In the two worlds. The corpse of the unfortunate fourteen-year old had been found and the Japanese Security started its investigations. The GVI expressed its condemnation towered what it called the savage attack to destroy the <em>strong<em> bonds between humans and vampires society's, promising to punish the criminals severely. Several vampire diplomats and bodies, (Kouji noticed the name Yamada in the mentioned names in the TV's report) sent their condolences to the Japanese government and the girl's family and decried the crime. Promises of sever punishment upon the two remaining criminals were given; not that the girl's parents had paid them any attention. They were empty as mistrust atmosphere filled their thoughts.

Shuffling between the channels, he realized the contradicting rumors that had spread in news agencies about some groups' intention to protest in front of the ministry of internal relations(specified to the relations between humans and vampires) to show their clear refusal to the government's permission to the GVI to sue the criminals themselves while other peace makers' groups intended to call upon calmness and fair judgment. The former groups were pushing towards the possibility of judging the girl's murderers in front of a human court. According to the vampire's institution's constitution, no vampires shall be sued in humans' court. Kouji scowled at that, with a hatred look in his eyes. They would never sue them as they deserved. The girl didn't have a code after all.

The report went on talking about the international relationships between Japan and Russia that were suffering from severe accusations and mistrust problems.  
>Kuzenetsov Nikita was the only daughter of a Russian businessman who was married to a Japanese lady from the upper class. No doubt Kouji had found her last name strange. He couldn't remember someone calling her Kuzenetsov-chan when he had been in her school. Hence why, he knew her first name. Lack of security precautions and the absence of concrete boundaries between the vampires' side and the human side in most of the Japanese districts seemed to be the mutual accusations of vampire's haters and the Russian government. Protesters repeated their demands of the Separation Law that was currently used in most of the neighboring countries and foreign countries, ignoring the sensitivity of the Japanese special situation. Separation Law meant using devices and highly technological tool to scan the DNA of whoever intend to enter a public organization. Rules that include preventing humans from living in a vampire family even if one of their parents was a vampire and the other way around. Laws that don't allow humans to marry vampires. In other words, it was a clear destruction to the hidden relationships in the society. Hidden because those humans who live with vampires or the other way around don't admit it. Such rules prevent vampires from wondering in human cities, banishing them to their own side. Like him... He wished he could destroy the TV in front of him or at least ignore what the reporter was saying. If such laws were applied...just like how they were applied in Korea where his parents were now, everything would be over...<p>

In the case of most vampires' communities outside, they were quite obedient and totally used to being rejected from the human's society but the Japanese situation was quite different as the strongest community of vampires are there. The true vampire type exist mostly in Japan. The vampire's existence and interaction in the country was one of the pillars of peace and understanding between the two societies unlike other countries.

_Understanding and peace, huh?_ Kouji frowned. The reporter would better admit the government's obvious fear of them. The last thing the government wanted was another devastating war. Any racist laws like Separation against humans would trigger a war; which Kouji was sure that humans were most unlikely to win.

Wise politicians and peacemakers worked as hard as they could to calm down the people's rage. 'Idiots who don't know what is better for them,' he muttered darkly, thinking of those who were waiting for a reason to fight, to shout and to show their hatred unlike some neglected groups who called for peace.

The TV monotonous report went on and on, explaining further details that he didn't want to hear or to know. Most of what he had gathered was between the lines. The report avoided taking sides. It was up to him to feel the approaching war, through the scenes of the angry protesters in front of several governmental organization. Some rallies intended to approach the supposed, non-existent borders between them. The detailed explanation of the Separation Rules ached him and reminded him of what its impact would be in his life. In their life.

He didn't even know why he had opened the TV. Maybe because of the building's guard who had came abruptly four hours ago, announcing that the curfew will continue for the coming two days at least and advising him not to open to strangers, to unlock the apartment carefully, to call his parents and to wait for instructions from the TV state channels. He was lucky that he had some sense to change his wet clothes a while before the door's knocking. Suspicion would escalate things even more. He had been sure that some people in the building suspected him of being vampire. Cold, distant, pale. On top of that he was leaving his home after the curfew mostly in a school uniform. Yet, these characteristics could be for any disobedient, angry teenager outside(except the uniform) who likes to frustrate his parents by leaving home late...threatening them with risking his life in streets. As if vampires would attack him if he walked alone.

_Damn stupid human! the whole curfew mess is their invention. It had nothing to do with vampires..._

How funny it was to be asked to be careful of vampires when he himself was one of them. He admitted to himself that they had been lucky when they reached their apartment before the mess.

Strange…They were part of the whole chaos. For some reason, he knew that Kouichi's existence outside had to do with Nikita's death. Another war? The first one had been centuries ago. Any confrontation between the two sides had never developed into a war. Yet, he felt that a war was so unlikely to happen. Events were changing drastically, leading to an internal war before even the possibility of a war between vampires and human. An internal war between humans themselves would be prevented from the GVI. Any disturbance in the human's society would affect their community.

Resting his head on the couch back, Kouji switched the TV off. His whole being was struggling painfully to hold on. Collapsing wouldn't do him any good. And it wouldn't help his brother.

His brother…Kouichi was still in his room. It had been too hard to keep himself away from him. Kouichi needed him, he knew. He should at least be by his side. But, No. His Nii-san wanted to stay alone now so he would allow him. But, till when would he leave him to cry alone? He hoped not for too long.

The annoying voice of the phone's ring startled him. He rose from his place and snatched the phone rather hurriedly, afraid of disturbing his brother whom he knew very well wasn't asleep to be awaken.

'Minamoto-'

'K-Kouji! Is that you? How are you, dear? Oh God. I can't believe what happened.' The familiar female voice trailed in anguish voice, 'That poor girl. Her parents must be devastated.' she didn't give him a chance to reply, adding hurriedly, 'You are safe aren't you? Where is your brother? Is Kouichi okay?' his mother's warm voice panicked and suppressed a sob before sniffing audibly at her own mentioning of Kouichi. 'Oh dear, my sweet baby is scared, isn't he? Oh God, I-I want to be with both of you...now.'

'M-Mama!' The childish way of calling his mother escaped him unintentionally. He felt like crying. He needed her beside him. Beside them.

'K-Kouji? You all right, son? How is...Kouichi doing, honey? He isn't...isn't hurt, right?' she cried out fearfully at the mere thought.

_Okaa,san. I am not fine. Nothing is okay. I deceived my own twin. I made him sign the code's form when he was sick, Mama. Just after you left us with Otou-san. I made him... my own in their law. Mama, I attacked him like the monsters he was having nightmares about. Mama, I couldn't protect him from them. I don't deserve your trust nor his. Mama, Nii-san might have been instead of that girl. Iie, they might have taken him away forever. Mama, I need you. We need you. I…I don't know what to do. Mama I am scared of myself, scared of what I may do to Kouichi. 'Kaa-san, he is crying alone in his room. I can't even go to comfort him…scared to see him…afraid of me. Mama…come back…please. _Tears trickled on his cheeks. He fought his sobs and stifled the pleads of his heart to cry out…to tell her what he felt.

'Dear! Answer me!' she demanded in terrified worry.

'I am fine, 'Kaa-san. W-we are fine.' The crack in his voice surprised him more than her.

'Kouji…'

'It is okay, really. We are home. Kouichi is…sleeping.'

She didn't say anything. He heard a male's voice in the background. His heart continued beating faster than before. His father.

'Kouji?'

'Otou-san...'

'It will be okay, son. They are too coward to attack. As long as you take care of yourself and your brother, they won't come near you. Just be careful.' Kousei's voice was calm and collected as usual and Kouji realized suddenly that his father's firm and reassuring personality was the only thing that kept his mother from traveling back to them after what she had heard. His father loathed vampires and loved his family more than anything. How contradicting to love and despise his son at the same time even if that hatred was aimed at the creatures which happened that his son was one of them.

'Hai. Otou-san. I will be careful.' He controlled his emotions. He had always been in control in front of them. Kouichi was the only one whom he allowed to see him out of character.

He could feel his father's small smile after an exasperated sigh, 'I am sure you will be. If things became worse, we will come and take you two with us here.' He paused then added in controlled worry. 'I hope Kouichi isn't giving you a hard time.'

Kouji bit his lip harshly to the extent that it bled. 'Don't worry. Everything is all right.'

His father sighed. 'I hope it is especially after that poor girl's death. Kouichi is afraid of those blood thirsty creatures without needing a reason and now I don't think he will deal with this so lightly.' His father paused for few seconds and Kouji knew that he was rubbing his forehead in worry…and to get rid of the repulsive words he uttered "blood-thirsy creatures." Kousei added as an after thought, 'I transferred this month's allowance earlier than usual to your account. If you need anything else...call us.'

'Sure.'

'Your voice doesn't sound fine at all. Are you okay? And where is Kouichi? He is the one who always answer your mother's call…but you know it is really good to hear your voice.'

It took all his control not to hang up. He breathed heavily and replied, 'He is asleep. His-our school is temporarily closed because of what happened.'

'I see. Take care of yourself and Kouichi okay. I know he can be tiresome but you were always able to deal with him in the best way. I can imagine how he looks like now after hearing about a girl's death because of vampire's savagery.'

He didn't answer but instead he dig his nails in his other hand, causing the wound from earlier to grew larger, leaning against the wall and praying that his father would just hung up.

'We are proud of you Kouji,' Kousei stated out of blue, 'You know how much we trust you with everything in our absence and I am sure you deserve that trust.'

'Arigato 'Tou-san. I should go now.'

'Take care. And say hi to Kouichi for us.'

Tiresome, he said. His brother could never be tiresome but to his father, he might have been several times. His father loved both of them almost equally but Kouichi's fear of those nasty, coward creatures irritated him. No son of his should be scared of something like these monsters. It was a shame. Waking up after midnight, bowling his eyes out in fear of vampires, darkness and thunder and running several times to their parents' room when they were five. The screams that rarely left him alone even when he turned ten; screams that drove their father to his edge once. He had entered Kouji's room to see the elder twin, clutching his brother like his life thread, crying incoherently about vampires that attacked him in his nightmare. Kousei had been bad-tempered that night because of the delay of work due to the curfew. Hearing the annoying screams had driven him mad...so angry that he had later tried everything he can to make Kouichi forgive him. That night, he had shouted at his son, calling him a coward child whom vampires would enjoy hurting because of his weakness and pulled him forcibly to his room, ignoring Kouji's angry cries and Tomoko's tears. He throw Kouichi in his room and locked the door. Kouichi kept screaming for hours. Tomoko managed to take the key from her husband after he had calmed himself down and opened the door. Kouichi was too shaken up that he had been scared of his mother's hug but had accepted Kouji's quickly. Another proof of the trust, Kouichi had given him consciously and subconsciously. It had taken few days for Kouichi to talk to his father again along with Kouji who hated the fact of being the reasonable, mature son in his father's eyes.

He didn't even put the phone in its place. Instead, he collapsed on the couch behind him and breathed heavily to calm his troubled heart.

His parents trusted him. Kouichi trusted him. And he couldn't trust himself anymore. Ironically, their trust was directed at the wrong person...

* * *

><p>Life and death are complete opposites. But sometimes, reality can make both of them too close that it becomes hard to differentiate…or to choose. To die or to live was used to be a matter of choice, in the past. Now, they were the same and he didn't care which will win the battle. Enveloped in the darkness of his room and crawled in a corner, Kouichi's options were too limited.<p>

The room that was used to be warm and inviting was cold and gloomy. The storm hadn't eased yet and for the first time, he didn't flinch because of the darkness or the thunder as his body didn't stop trembling on its own.

'It is…m-my f-fault,' he stuttered.

A shivering pause.

'Nikita had died because of me.' He sobbed, submissively surrendering to the horrible image of Nikita's dead body and the shameless laughter of her murderers. If he hadn't been there, she wouldn't have been killed in that humiliating way, drained of her blood and away from her beloved ones. If he hadn't seen her that night, her parents would have been able to see her again. If she hadn't tried to help him, to befriend him, she would have stayed alive. After the departure of the two young vampires, he had tried to remain by her side till the security forces could find her body but the abrupt, clipped words of his brother along with his harsh behavior of pulling him away prevented him. Kouji had dryly pointed out that the security was already in its way to the crime scene. Truth to be told, Kouji had been right and they had heard the voices of police cars in their way home along with that terrifying burning red of the ambulance_._' There was nothing could be done,' he had muttered to himself painfully back then.

The previously frozen tears didn't betray his plead now. They kept streaming on his cheeks, accompanying his tremors. Why was he crying? What was the point in crying anyway?

It felt as if he wasn't able to do anything except crying. Crying is a part of humanity, part of proving that he was still alive but was he? he wondered. His arms embraced his knees to the point of hurting them but he didn't care. An additional pain seemed unnoticed compared to his agonized heart. Crying was a faint reminder that he wasn't like what they said about him. He was human who feels and cries. He wasn't a toy or a slave to whoever can pay more.

His heart had nearly stopped back then when Kouji had proved their words true when the one who asked about his code asked curtly about how much was his price? Kouji had shrugged and remained silent as if figuring out the deserved price for him.

He was nothing but a number. Just like those whom that silver-haird boy talked about. Another helpless slave that had lost his humanity and dignity. And the one he had lost them to was the person that meant every thing to him. The more he thought about it, the more he wished that he had died, picturing his brother's bright yet normal future without him.

_"What will your master do if he found out that his precious pet became a toy for whoever will pay more? He is mine and if I won't have him, no one will...Slaves for other vampires...Keep your properties next time...That little kitten…your owner…your master...Kimura Kouichi...B 704"_

He placed his shaking hands on his ears to stop the voices not the thundering voice, the sky used to show its agony. He screamed, tearing his already pained throat. 'Iie…I am not…I am h-his…his..brother.'

Kouji didn't tell them anything more than that filthy code he had never heard about. And…what is his mother's maiden name doing in that code? He was Minamoto Kouichi, right. Why didn't Kouji call him that?

Why didn't he tell his "classmates" that he is his brother…his twin?

_Ashamed of me…_

Tears kept screaming for a comfort and he allowed them to heat his flushed cheeks. His headache mingled with the fever he couldn't help but surrendering to. That chilly night had started to make sense finally. The strange yellow paper Kouji had asked…no ordered him to sign was the way Kouji had used to enslave him even if it was on papers only. He had been sick then. Absent from school. Kouji had claimed that the paper was from the school's administration. No one had mentioned anything about these papers when he went back to school...

He shook his head disbelievingly. Kouji had always been nice to him and so protective. He had never treated him as a toy or something he owned. Maybe all this was a lie. Yeah…a lie…Kouji had done this to take him away from his classmates.

_Yeah..._

The small drops of pain kept streaming, mocking his naivety. Kouji wouldn't dare to lie, using such an obvious trick. If his code doesn't exist then he would be in trouble with the strange vampires. Kouji was always cautious and suspicious, not missing a beat. And if he had tried to convince himself that whatever had been said was a crazy fragment of the fever he had caught because of staying in the rain that long, the eerie silence that had followed was a clear proof. They hadn't said a word. Kouichi had kept trembling and had been hardly able to walk on his own. Kouji's offer for help had came too late. And he hadn't accepted it when it been offered. He couldn't; not after the neutral look Kouji had casted on the dead Nikita.

It had been seven hours since he reached home. The minutes kept dragging on. Kouichi took a shower while being half-aware just because he couldn't shake the feeling of that disgusting vampire's tongue on his palm despite the existence of that strange boy's tie around it.

The screeching voice of the phone made him jump out of his skin. It had stopped remarkably fast. His parents, no doubt. They are the only one calling them anyway. There had been the sound of a door bell few hours ago. It was strange. No one dared to wonder in the streets at such a late hour. The door had been slammed minutes after that which comforted him a little bit before drowning in his pain again.

Pain kept eating his soul. He became unable to differentiate between reality and illusion. The only thing that was clear in his mind was that Kouji…his brother…his twin…had lied to him; had used him.

_NO!_

Kouji cared about him. When he appeared there, he protected him and didn't hesitate in attacking other vampires for his sake. There must be a reason…

Crying helplessly would never give him answers. When he had run away, he did that for Kouji's sake. When the monsters attacked him, he wished his brother could save him but he didn't feel the urge to blame Kouji if he didn't.

He felt pathetic while trying to give excuses and not being able to understand what was going on around him. He had yanked Kouji's hand earlier when he had tried to touch him. Blaming Kouji and considering himself as a victim would never be the solution to the problem, he convinced himself. He hated being so afraid to the extent of not asking Kouji for answers. He had to talk to Kouji.

Otherwise, he would allow himself to be controlled by one of the most unforgivable feelings to him: The _conscious_ fear from his own brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Post Author Note<strong>

**Kuzenetsov** Russian  
>Patronymic of the Russian term <em>kuznets<em>, meaning "blacksmith".

**'Tou-san\ Otou-san:** Father

**'Kaa-san\Okaa-san:** Mother.

**Nii-san:** dear elder brother.

**Iie:** No

**Hai: **Yes

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

When I first posted this story I used Germany as Nikita's home country but after discussing her first name, I found it more proper to give her the Russian nationality. Woooh, it is strange how we can easily play with the characters' nationalities in a story hehe. No reason for choosing Russia as Nikita's original country,though. The international stuff isn't based on any political situations. It is just that I needed a western country and it felt suitable. Nikita's character is a set character to help the flow of the story so don't concentrate too much on the continuous repetition of her. Korea is quite similar to Japan so working there would be easier for the twins' parents.

About Kousei's behavior in the past, well, any father will be irritated if he couldn't understand his son's childish fears. Besides, he didn't do something bad. Locking the room isn't that sever punishment. I love Kousei's character in this story...especially in the coming chapters(after 5-7 chs). Tomoko found it difficult to calm him so it took a while and Kouji was only ten...Oblivious to his own powers then and not really in the position to fight his own father. It is not that important incident anyway.

In the last sentence. Kouichi didn't want to be consciously afraid of his brother. In previous chapters, he showed his fear but that was out of his control. So those two types of fear are different. I am re-reading the story and doing some editions. Hopefully, I will post this one after I edited all of them.

The next chapter will contain the flashback of the "yellow paper's" signing. I have just given hints to it. We didn't see much of Kouji in the previous two chapters so I made up for him. By the way, guys...Keep in mind Kouichi's "code number" _**B**_704 because it is important in the coming chapters. Further explanation of the code number will be provided in the coming chapter**s**. For now, this is enough, I guess.


	8. Open Your Heart

**Author Note**

Well, I became used to say*finally* after finishing anything I do. Seriously, I became really irresponsible lately waaaaah. Anyway this is kinda pointless here. It is better to focus on the chapter, though. The twins' conversation here gave me hell! So Gomen if it sounded kind of weird. Anything relates to them seems weird somehow hehe. So we have the future details of the code thing the coming chapter. The most pressing points is discussed here, though.

Ah, as a matter of fact, the inspiration for this story comes from Vampire Knight and has nothing to do with Twilight...Just felt like saying it XD

So, please enjoy everyone and tell me what you think no matter how it sounds. I like criticism as long as I can use it positively.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Fangs<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Open Your Heart**

The blue irises trembled when the wooden door produced a weak friction sound. He swallowed his nervousness. Heavy breaths triggered the loud bumping of his heart as if the organ was going to explode any moment. He stepped out of the bed and walked closer to the opened door that slightly revealed the sagged figure of his brother.

Hesitance took better of him and the urge to run towards Kouichi faded miserably. _What if he doesn't want me close to him? Coming to my room doesn't mean he wants to be with me? Maybe he has something to say…_

**'Of course he doesn't **_**need**_** you. You are a monster, aren't you? Keep convincing yourself that you deserve him.'** The horrible voice in his mind teased him endlessly, repeating the same mantra of how useless and powerless he had been.

The door was opened fully and Kouichi took a step inside the dark room. Nothing was recognized there. Darkness governed everything, reminding him momentarily with the terrifying darkness outside. A cold chill sneaked into his body when thunder proved its might again.

_I-I want to…know…to understand._

His thoughts refused making any sense. He couldn't even figure out how was he able to walk from his room to Kouji's without falling or when had he managed to overcome the fear of coming? His brother was there examining him silently in the darkness without making any movement towards him aside from stepping out of his bed.

Kouji's eyes were scared. But why? _He_ was the one who was supposed to be terrified but here they were facing each other with the same afraid identical expressions even if their reasons were different.

All strength left him suddenly as if his body remembered how tired he was. Eyes lost concentration and the world swirled around him. Images of his family's smiles when all of them were together flashed in his mind, another younger vision of him and Kouji tickled his memory gently. They were always together. Brothers.

But now…

His body betrayed him, falling forward without a warning. His consciousness started working frantically, ordering the frail body to take a hold of itself. The plead went unanswered.

Minutes had passed and his body didn't reach the floor yet. Blinking in confusion, he realized the arms that caught him in mid air.

'Shhh…' a small, tender whisper tried desperately to comfort him.

Comforting him? It was then he realized that he had been crying. The arms pulled him to their owner's chest before helping him walk towards the only bed in the room. He didn't protest. Simply allowed his brother to half-carry him to his bed. He accepted the wrapped blanket around him and the gentle attempt of Kouji to help him sit.

Usually, the only thing Kouji would care about would be pushing him kindly to sleep but for some reason that seemed like the last thing the younger twin wanted to do.

Words of comfort died in Kouji's throat. There was no point in calming his crying brother with the usual over-used mantra of :"I am here. It is okay. No one will hurt you.' They were tragically empty.

_"Everything will be okay." _Everything would never be okay after what happened, after his precious brother had discovered what he had done to him.

_"I am here."_ It didn't matter if he was there or not. That wouldn't change the dreadful reality…He wasn't there for him when he needed him the most. He wasn't there to protect him and to punish the monsters that dared touching his pure twin.

And the last soothing sentence_ "No one will hurt you."_ was sour and fake enough that it refused leaving the cage of his lips. _They_ had hurt his brother. The fear he was used to see in Kouichi's eyes after a nightmare became reality. Just like how he had described his most frequent nightmares.

Instead of soothing him verbally, he circled his body with the bed's blanket, shifting closer to him so that Kouichi's body could easily lean against him. He wished he could take that blanket away and to give Kouichi's body the warmth he needed instead of the cloth. But…Kouichi might be scared of him…maybe Kouichi doesn't want to be touched. Not after the devastation, he felt outside their house. Yet that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around the blanket in which Kouichi was securely inside.

He would allow his brother to weep as much as he wanted. In the past, the last thing he wanted was to see his brother's tears. He would comfort him and assure him that whatever he was scared of was nothing but a nightmare. Now…that reassuring seemed so hollow.

Pale fingers ran through the messy short hair delicately. It was soft and wet-(from the shower his brother took obviously). Kouji frowned once his knuckles touched the burning skin of his brother's cheeks. For now, he would make sure Kouichi was fine emotionally before trying to cool down his temperature. Physical pain could be taken care of but the pain Kouichi's heart felt in the last few hours was much sever and it wasn't easy to placate his fears.

Kouichi's sobs had eased and turned into barely audible sniffs. He didn't know how much he had lied there crying and getting all the silent comfort Kouji had managed to offer him. Kouji hadn't said anything more than hushing him gently but not pushing him to sleep. Kouji wanted to talk to him, he knew that. Kouji wanted to listen to him and _he_ wanted to understand.

Kouji's arms tightened slightly around his waist and he leant unconsciously to the hug. How many times had they sat like this? How many times had he come to Kouji's room crying and begging for comfort and security? And Kouji was always there providing him what he needed unquestioningly. They were always each other's family even with their parents around. He found himself snuggling sleepily, stifling another sob and forgetting the reason behind his tears. Staying like this gave him the feeling that all what had happened that night was a mere of a horrible nightmare…but the tension in the air between them, Kouji's guilt that he couldn't help but notice and the memory that came as an answer to the code's mystery proved him wrong.

It was heartbreaking to think of how humans tend to forget the mysterious events they face just to stop the nagging feeling that something was certainly wrong. It was much better and more relieving to pretend that the devastated incidents didn't even happen. A plain, vague dream. That had been that small incident's case which knowingly to both of them had changed everything. Back then, it was nothing important to think about. Nothing at all. He had tried so hard not to think about what had happened then and its meaning, simply because he didn't understand. So he let it go.

But now. He was unable to stop the flow of emotions that invaded his soul once the memory started to replay the events of that chilly night two years ago. He flinched at the mere remembrance of time. And as if understanding his turmoil, Kouji hugged him closer and traced his finger soothingly on Kouichi's back silently. They had never been so silent. But silence was comforting. It enabled him to remember clearly.

_He groaned as the washcloth fell on the white pillow, mocking his forehead's need for something to cool the temperature down. What was he thinking about anyway when he had stayed in the balcony the previous night?_

_Sometimes the dizziness of an illness led him to feel hazy and to forget simple things. Ah, he remembered…He was waiting. It became a habit since their parents' departure three months ago. Waiting for the brother who started exploring the other world; his own world. Kouji's night school starts at 8:00 PM and he reaches home at 3:00AM. Kouichi couldn't help but wait his brother's return. After all, they were always together and these changes shouldn't affect their relationship. On top of that, he wanted to know how Kouji was doing there. He was the elder twin after all and he was supposed to take care of his younger brother._

_A cough freed itself from his ached body as he rolled on his bed in annoying fever. Footsteps came close to him and he raised his head slightly to look at the approaching figure. Kouichi offered a small smile but it faded due to another wave of coughs._

_'Are you okay?' Kouji asked him in concern before putting the tray on the drawer by his side. 'Maybe we need to call a doctor.'_

_'No. I am fine. It is just a fever. Nothing to worry abo-'_

_Ironically, he couldn't even complete his assuring words as another cough betrayed him. Kouji sighed at his brother's tired tone and said sternly, 'Don't ever think about waiting me in such a weather.' _

_'Gomen.' Kouichi coughed again._

_'Baka!' Kouji scowled, leaning over the other and placing his palm on Kouichi's forehead. His scowl turned into a worried frown. He re-put the cloth over his brother's forehead gently and sat beside him on the bed, covering himself with the covers carefully not to take them from his lying brother._

_Kouichi closed his eyes sleepily and muttered. 'How was your school today?'_

_The younger twin rubbed his forehead in frustration and grumbled. 'Stop worrying over me, Nii-san. Just concentrate on recovering.'_

_'But…'_

_He cut him firmly. 'I will tell you everything when you become better. Now, relax.' He paused. 'Otou-san and 'Kaa-san won't be happy to know that you caught fever just after their leaving.'_

_Kouichi intended to sit and comment but Kouji's glare told him to bite back whatever protest he had. They sat in the peaceful silence. Kouichi started to drift to sleep while Kouji's face seemed too concentrating on something. He sighed finally and murmured softly, not looking at his half-asleep brother. 'Nii-san…'_

_Kouichi opened his eyes blurrily and nodded in acknowledgment._

_'One of your classmates came when you were asleep. He said that there is a form you should sign because of your absence to the administration.' Kouji's face was hidden from him. Kouji looked at the window, biting his lower lip harshly. The words were controlled, not betraying his agonized heart or the painful clenching of his palms into fists. Kouichi noticed nothing of that. He struggled to look at Kouji's face but his spinning head and the hazy vision he had prevented him yet he knew that something was wrong._

_'Kouji?'_

_'Yeah.' Kouji didn't turn to him._

_'Do you have the form?' The elder twin's voice cracked a bit while its owner tried so hard not to believe the nagging feeling of the wrongness of what was going on._

_Kouji nodded and took a pale, yellow documental paper from his pocket. The form seemed too worn or rather Kouji's merciless grip on it turned it into a small ball of paper. He unfolded it quietly, avoiding the curious eyes of Kouichi who coughed again. _

_Once the paper was smooth enough to enable them to read, he put it beside the bed and looked at Kouichi with carefully masked expression. He helped Kouichi to lean against him in a sitting position. The sick twin didn't fight at all-unless an involuntary cough that Kouji ignored was counted. His head rested upon Kouji's shoulder feebly as he muttered in uncertainty. 'Should I...sign it now?'_

_'Hai.'_

_'But I don't feel so well.' The hoarseness of his voice could have torn Kouji's heart but he kept himself in control and replied as gently as he can. Fake gentleness, Kouichi couldn't help but notice. Kouji was always kind to him but this time, he seemed like he was forcing himself._

_'Here.' Kouji folded most of the paper, revealing the part that requires Kouichi's signature. He handed him a strange-looking pen. Kouichi was sure that he had never seen it before. _

_His heart thumbed fearfully in his chest. The neat, written words sounded too far from a normal school form. He faintly noticed another two places that required signatures; Kouji's familiar signature was scribbled in the left-below side of the paper. He hold the pen, shivering. Part of him begged him not to touch the paper that he could hardly read anything in it. His head felt heavy, forcing him to fall pathetically on Kouji's shoulder as he gasped for air suddenly. Everything started moving around him. Shallow breathes pleaded air to save him._

_'I-I can't, Kouji.'_

_'Yes you can.' Kouji's voice was cold, a bit scary. The long-haired boy hold his brother's hand and led it to the paper. Kouichi's faint protests died as his forced handwriting draw the signature. _

_He didn't know when he had cried or when the tears had started falling unconsciously. He felt lost suddenly, incomplete as if something had been stolen from him. He moaned meekly as the paper was pulled away from his hand's unaware attempt to open it completely._

_'Shhh, it is all right' Kouji wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, rubbing his back tenderly. 'It will be okay. I promise, Nii-san.'_

_Kouji's reassurance came shallow as he himself was fighting his own tears, hugging Kouichi tighter. He whispered. 'Gomen, Nii-san.'_

_Kouichi didn't understand any of it. He had completely surrendered between Kouji's arms, seeking comfort that seemed like laughing at him. Kouji's faint apology continued till he closed his eyes and slept, feeling Kouji's tears joining his own. _

_Ignorance was a bless and he kept clutching that bliss. No need to know what could break his heart and their relationship. He had returned to school but heard nothing about a form to fill because of his absence nor had anyone mentioned anything about visiting him. After all, none of his classmates were familiar of his house._

_The incident in that chilly night had never been mentioned between them. It was a nightmarish reality that meant nothing to Kouichi or rather he was too scared to think of what could it mean_.

'Kouji…?' sleepy, drowsy, a mildly inquiry.

The voice was small and lost like a whimpering four year-old kid. It wasn't much different than when they were kids, Kouji noticed painfully.

The younger twin didn't know what to say. He just couldn't bring himself to utter anything. Kouichi's uncertain grip on his shirt grow stronger.

'That paper…the code…I signed…?' Kouichi's voice cracked and came hoarse enough to cause Kouji's body to flinch visibly.

Yet. It wasn't accusing. Merely asking…Merely wanting…needing desperately to understand.

Kouji didn't ask him how he knew about the ways to have a code but if Takao and Ayumu had asked him about his code, it was more likely that his curious twin asked them about its meaning.

A small nod answered the question.

It surprised him that Kouichi's lost "Why" seconds later after the nod didn't come angry or blaming. And that sickened him even more.

When Kouichi had told him several times that he was his, he had never meant by his words that he would accept being a slave even if that was written on papers. The " yours" claim was a matter of a comforting promise to stay with him no matter what. Even if his brother looked too sweet and understanding, he had a strong will and dignity and Kouji had made sure not to wound any but he ended up leading his brother to the level of losing himself and his faith in everything. Kouichi had never looked so broken even after a nightmare.

The human that had succeeded in suppressing his sniffs and occasional sobs asked again, burying his head in Kouji's shirt. 'W-Why?'

'It was the only way to keep you safe.' Kouji breathed into his twin's hair.

'Safe?'

'Yeah. Pure Blood humans are rare…so…the vampire Government makes sure to have them under their observation. If they managed to spot you, you would be automatically owned to them. One of the secretive agreement between the human's government and the vampire's is to respect the vampires' desire in keeping those who have been coded and to easily enslave pure blood.' He bit his lip bitterly. 'I can't allow them to take you away…I can't allow them to touch you or to treat you like a slave.'

'When I joined their world, I knew what it means to be true vampire or pure blood human. Before entering the night school, I knew that you were special. In everything. I thought I felt that because you are so important to me but then I realized the truth…Once I started comparing between your blood and other humans. I-I care so much about you so I asked for the code's forms and…'

He didn't continue. He didn't have to. Kouichi didn't say anything to him. His brother became limp between his arms. He shook Kouichi gently in attempts to look at his eyes.

'Kouichi…' no more than a low, trembled waver.

Kouichi's thoughts were like waves that roared in his mind and made him deaf to Kouji's worried voice. He was too drown in his anguish thoughts that he couldn't help not pronouncing them to the world.

'Nii-san…'

'They said I was a good looking meal…they killed each other to have a bite from me…they wanted to sell me or to hand me to my master. To you.'

'Kouichi, please…I know it was wrong but I didn't have any other choice. I just kept the code secret to use it if needed. I swear I would never try to…'

_Try to what?_ Kouji asked himself in grief. He wanted to promise that he wouldn't act like a master…that he wouldn't treat him like a slave…that he would ignore the roaring monster inside him that kept reminding him of what he was…of what he had done and could do.

Kouichi moaned in agony. 'The way they looked at me…I was terrified, Kouji…I needed you then but you weren't there…' It was the first time that night that he had told Kouji how he had felt then. He buried his face underneath Kouji's chin, letting the lean arms pull him in.

The words didn't blame him. Kouichi was telling him what he felt…He had been used to tell him if he had been in pain and that is what he did.

'Should I be owned to live in this world? Kouichi asked, pressing himself closer, the warmth enveloping and washing over both of them.

Afraid to hurt him with whatever answer might occur to him, Kouji remained silent.

The volcano inside Kouji couldn't hold any longer, he exploded, clutching his brother without thinking if that might hurt him. Nothing mattered to him except the flow of emotions. 'I was scared too. Scared to lose you to them. Scared of what I heard about their treatment to pure blood.' His words came in a form of a terrified shouting as if he was talking to himself more than the brother between his arms. He didn't stop there. 'I-If I can hardly control myself, what would they do to you, _Nii-san_?' Kouji's tears were sliding like lukewarm fire down Kouichi's neck, following the dip of his collarbone and finally along the curve of his shoulder to sink into his clothes.

The memories of his first days in the night school were clouded by the rumors of finding a five-year old girl's corpse in a palace's garden. Pure blood human. The girl was found with biting marks all over her body, completely drained of her blood. Different biting marks meant different vampires that attacked her. He had been terrified to imagine such destiny to his twin. He had to protect him, to defend him even if the price was their relationship as brothers. Even if the price was challenging the whole world and _tricking_ them.

'Are you mad at me?' Kouji asked timidly once he managed to control himself, the frightened child in him coming out, and Kouichi responded with that same child inside himself surfacing.

'A-are…you?'

'Nii-san?'

'They weren't wrong. H-He said humans are selfish who don't trust each other who kill each other. I-I was selfish. I am still selfish. I ran away to escape the pain of staying alone. I didn't listen when you asked me to stay away from you when you…lack control. I am as bad as them. You have every right to be mad at me.'

'Iie! If you were like what they said, you wouldn't have come to me now.' Kouji's pressed his face in his brother's hair and inhaled deeply. 'You are different from humans and vampires, Kouichi. I-I wasn't surprised to know that you are pure blood. They are characterized by being the chosen. The best. Like you. And it is not because of your blood. Kouichi, you are the one who makes me love my life and keep going on. Without you I am …dead.'

'I didn'r mean to…hurt you. When I escaped… I-I didn't want my existence to trouble you. ' tearful confession, he felt that he didn't even have to admit it. Kouji understood. He didn't blame him for being reckless anyway.

'I know… '

The heart to heart talk smoothed their fears. The fear of changing because of what had happened evaporated. After all, they were talking to each other openly just like how they used to talk to each other after causing trouble in school or taking a bad grade. They were the same children they had been long time ago or so they struggled to believe. For the first time that night, the silence was welcome. It came as to clear Kouichi's thoughts. He had taken things quite far already. Blaming his brother who was burning to keep their life as normal as he could wouldn't help any of them. Kouji was in pain and it was enough that he was blaming himself, Kouichi realized.

There was many things he wanted to ask about but he felt selfish for thinking only about himself and his curiosity or even his right to know. It was wrong to keep that invisible wall between them so he broke it, dismissing his sobs as if they weren't even there. He had to be strong to make things better...to help Kouji to maintain the nearly impossible normality in their life.

'Kouji?'

'Yeah.'

'You are tired. You need to rest.'

'Huh?' It was quite comical to hear his elder twin worrying over him in such situation. Kouichi withdrew from the hug easily once Kouji's arms stopped their iron-like grip. He looked at Kouji's eyes kindly but with the firmness he use when Kouji was acting ridiculous.

'You heard me, Kouji. You should sleep.'

Kouji couldn't help but laugh at Kouichi's worried tone. How the hell could his brother act suddenly as if everything was all right? Part of him was sure that Kouichi didn't get all the answers he wanted. Simply because, he, Kouji, wasn't ready to say everything at once.

He yelped in startle when Kouichi pushed him to the bed suddenly. 'You need to rest, Kouji.'

'Hey!'

A deep sigh answered Kouji's gasp. 'We will talk after you rest.'

'You are the one who should rest. You can barely walk, idiot so stop acting like the elder twin now.'

A strangled laugh. 'But I am the elder twin, Kouji.' Kouichi's eyes softened as he muttered gently. 'I will sleep for a while too. I didn't get all the answers I want but that is enough for now.'

'You sure?'

Kouichi nodded and released his body from the strangling blanket. He lied on the bed and stifled a yawn, ignoring Kouji's comical look.

'Oyasumi, Kouji.'

The younger twin managed to roll his eyes at the strangeness of what was going on. He corrected his thoughts mere seconds later. Nothing was strange in Kouichi shifting between emotions. He had been used to that after all. He scratched his head and smirked disbelievingly. _Seriously, Nii-san. How on earth could you escape a serious conversation like this?_

'Nii-san?'

His elder twin didn't answer his gentle call so he took it as an order to stop being stubborn and sleep himself. It was going to be a long tomorrow anyway. He still had to deal with Ayumu and Takao. Beside, he was dam sure that Kouichi wouldn't leave him alone till he get all the information he was looking for.

Quickly wiping his own tears, he snuggled under the blanket.

His relaxed eyes fell on his calmly sleeping brother. It was strange that Kouichi slept this easily. Maybe because they hadn't changed that much. He had always found it easier to sleep when Kouichi was next to him. Weird. They were crying like babies few minutes ago and now they were trying to act as if nothing happened.

Life was mocking them for sure by putting them in situations they could barely understand and then rescue them ridiculously as if they were chess pieces.

Ironically, he never liked chess nor did he win a chess game before.


End file.
